Le Yin et le Yang
by Katniss Han 72
Summary: " Tu es moi et je suis toi. Nous ne sommes qu'un" Eleonora, élevée dans un orphelinat parisien, découvre qu'elle est une Chasseuse d'Ombres mais pas seulement... Elle est le Yin. Pour découvrir qui elle est, elle devra vivre une aventure qui la mènera sur les chemins de son passé.
1. Chapitre I

Chapitre 1

Un Mercredi après-midi de janvier à l'orphelinat Notre-Dame à Paris.

Il neigeait depuis la veille. Les enfants étaient tous surexcités. Ils attendaient le feu vert pour sortir jouer dans la poudreuse. Mais malheureusement pour eux, l'autorisation ne viendrait pas pour cet après-midi, ce jour était la journée des visites. Des futurs parents venaient voir l'enfant qu'ils souhaitaient adopter. Selon la directrice, cinq familles seraient là, ce qui était un record pour l'orphelinat. Pour donner bonne impression, tous les enfants avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux vêtements et ils avaient reçu l'ordre de rester sage tout l'après-midi. Cela risquait d'être difficile au vue du paysage hivernal de l'extérieur.

Il était bientôt quatorze heure. Les enfants étaient réunis dans le grand salon. Les éducatrices tentaient de capter leur attention sur un jeu. Mais pour la plupart ce stratège ne fonctionnait pas. Les enfants regardaient le jardin vêtu de blanc avec envie. Et chez bon nombre d'entre eux l'agacement d'être enfermés se faisait ressentir.

Enfin, la directrice fit son entrée avec les cinq couples. Les premiers couples étaient le modèle type des parents qui venaient ici. Ils avaient environ la trentaine et après des années de lutte pour avoir leur enfant biologique sans succès, ils s'étaient enfin tournés vers l'adoption. Le quatrième couple était des personnes d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ils avait l'air d'avoir une belle somme d'argent sur leur compte. Ils avaient très certainement vendu leur société à un bon prix et maintenant qu'ils avaient cessé toute activité professionnelle le désir d'enfant s'était enfin manifesté. Trop tard malheureusement. Madame avait plus de cinquante ans... Le dernier couple était composé de deux hommes. Ils avait environ vingt-cinq ans. Le fait que ce fut deux hommes ne dût pas plaire à Madame la directrice. Pourtant, ils avaient l'air d'être de meilleurs parents que cette femme-là qui regardait les enfants d'un air condescendant.

Les couples s'isolèrent dans un coin de la pièce, chacun avec leur futur enfant. Deux des futurs familles allèrent dans la nurserie, dont le couple d'homosexuels. Quant aux autres enfants, ils continuaient à jouer tranquillement ou à regarder par la fenêtre. Soudain, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans fit son entrée dans la pièce un livre sous le bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus comme personne n'en avait jamais vu. Dans sa démarche, il y avait quelque chose de princier. Cette jeune fille était Eleonora. Elle vivait à l'orphelinat depuis qu'elle avait à peine deux ans. On l'avait trouvé sur le seuil de la porte alors qu'il faisait un temps aussi froid que cet après-midi. Il n'y avait aucun papier qui aurait pu indiquer son identité, juste sa gourmette qui donnait son nom.

A son arrivée dans le grand salon, les enfants détournèrent la tête, certains murmurèrent sur son passage. Tous avaient plus ou moins peur d'elle. Ils l'appelaient la grande fille bizarre. Ce nom la suivait depuis ses huit ans. Depuis qu'elle avait affirmé avoir vu un lézard géant se cacher dans les buissons du jardin. Ce jour-là, elle avait aussi dit qu'il y avait des petites fées dans les rosiers et bien d'autres créatures dans le même genre. Bien évidemment, personne ne l'avait cru et comme la petite fille insistait les éducatrices l'avaient emmené voir un psychiatre. Il leur avait dit que c'était juste un trop plein d'imagination et que c'était fréquent chez les enfants d'avoir des amis imaginaires, surtout chez des êtres solitaires comme Eleonora. Il avait ajouté que cela allait passer mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand elle eut compris que personne n'allait la croire, Eleonora n'avais plus jamais parlé de ce qu'elle voyait. Mais les moqueries des autres enfants n'avaient pas cessé, elle avait appris à ne plus les écouter. Eleonora s'était renfermée sur elle-même ce qui a fait que peu de parents avaient voulu l'adopter et ceux qui avaient voulu avaient laissé tomber en cours de procédure. Puis elle était devenue trop vieille pour qu'on s'intéressât à elle.

Eleonora traversa la pièce et se campa devant la plus vieille des éducatrices : Juliette. C'était elle qui l'avait trouvée quinze ans plus tôt. Elle était la seule à apprécier la compagnie de la jeune fille et réciproquement. C'était seulement vers elle qu'Eleonora se tournait quand elle avait un problème.

\- Juliette, je pars au parc. Je rentrerai en fin d'après-midi comme d'habitude.

La vieille éducatrice se contenta de hocher la tête. Quoi qu'elle dise, Eleonora en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Il faisait très froid cet après-midi-là. Eleonora remonta un peu plus son écharpe sur son nez. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être malade. Le froid ne l'a dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle aimait ça. C'était ce qui la rendait un peu plus vivante dans ce monde où tous l'ignoraient comme si elle n'existait pas.

 _Enfin j'ai mérité cette ignorance en quelque sorte_ , pensa-t-elle, _c'est ce que j'ai voulu._

Les gens la trouvaient bizarre et bien soit. Elle, elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas, que ces créatures n'étaient pas seulement dans sa tête. Les autres étaient juste trop bornés pour les voir. Ils ne méritaient pas qu'elle cherche leur sympathie. Elle ne voulait pas vivre au milieu de personnes qui voulaient l'enfermer dans un asile. L'orphelinat était déjà bien suffisant. Enfin... plus qu'un an à tenir dans cet endroit étouffant. Après elle pourrait partir vivre comme bon lui semblait. La liberté ! C'était le rêve d'Eleonora : la liberté. Pouvoir aller où elle le désirait, n'avoir aucun compte à rendre à personne, être aussi libre et légère que le vent.

Eleonora arriva au parc, elle s'installa sous un arbre, resserra son manteau et commença la lecture de son livre. C'était un livre passionnant, sans nulle doute, peuplé de magie et de créatures, d'aventures palpitantes et dramatiques. Oui, c'était un bon livre, tellement bon qu'Eleonora en perdit la notion du temps. La lumière du jour déclinante la ramena à la réalité. Il devait être 17h. Il était temps de rentrer avant que Juliette ne pensa qu'elle avait fugué.

 _Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter comme ça_ , pensa la jeune fille, _je lui ai promis que je ne fuguerai plus. Et une promesse c'est sacré._

Eleonora avait tenté de quitter l'orphelinat une bonne dizaine de fois. La première fois elle avait huit ans. Les éducatrices avaient alerté la police quand elles avaient vu que l'orpheline n'était pas dans son lit. On l'a vite retrouvée, comme les autres fois, exceptée la dernière. Elle avait à peine seize ans et avait réussi à rester introuvable presque vingt heures. Quand les policiers l'avaient ramenée à Notre-Dame, elle avait lu l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la vieille éducatrice, et Eleonora n'aimait pas voir ceux qu'elle appréciait souffrir.

Alors qu'elle se remémorait ses souvenirs de fugues, une main l'attira dans une ruelle. Elle essaya de se débattre mais elle ne pouvait pas. L'homme ( avec une telle force il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un homme) en moins de deux secondes la plaqua contre un mur avec son corps, une main sur la bouche, l'autre entravant ses poignets. Eleonora fut prise de panique.

 _Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas le laisser me toucher,_ pensa-t-elle _, il faut que je réagisse avant qu'il ne me..._

Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens pour tenter de se dégager, essaya de dégager ses jambes pour lui donner des coups de pieds. Elle réussit presque mais son agresseur passa une jambe entre les siennes et s'appuya un peu plus sur elle. Elle fut écrasée , elle étouffait. Il faisait très sombre dans la ruelle. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage de l'homme, juste ces deux prunelles, ce qui était encore plus terrifiant.

\- Continue à te débattre comme ça, ma jolie, ça me plaît bien.

 _Mon Dieu ! Il a une érection. Ça en est fini de moi._

Eleonora ne put retenir ses larmes. Son agresseur ria. Elle était tétanisée. Il lâcha ses poignets, remonta sa main, de la hanche de la jeune fille jusqu' à la base de sa gorge, en s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou, Eleonora crut voir ses canines étincelées, et...

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Eleonora fut projetée au sol en même temps que son agresseur. Elle se cogna violemment la tête sur le bitume, lui faisant voir des étoiles. A côté d'elle, des bruits de lutte se firent entendre. Elle ne voyait que des ombres, quelque chose projetait une étrange lumière blanche. Elle entendit des jurons qui provenaient de plusieurs personnes, surtout de son agresseur.

\- C'est l'Enclave qui va être contente. Depuis le temps qu'on te cherche Van Bergson, un petit séjour en prison ne te fera pas de mal. Tu pourras réfléchir à des questions philosophiques telles que " dois-je violer des Terrestres pour ma survie ?" Enfin... si tu ne deviens pas fou avant...

L'agresseur d'Eleonora poussa un gémissement en guise de réponse. Le même homme qui devait être jeune au son de sa voix, reprit :

\- Matthieu vérifie si elle vivante s'il te plaît. Dépêche on va être en retard.

Le prénommé Matthieu se pencha sur Eleonora qui était restée allongée sur le sol, toujours sonnée. Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, elle en fit de même. Elle ouvra la bouche pour le remercier mais avant qu'un son ne sorte, il fit un bond en arrière.

\- Tu peux me voir ?!

Eleonora, surprise par cette question, qui soyons honnêtes était vraiment bizarre dans ce genre de situation, se releva en se tenant au mur . Le monde tournait encore autour d'elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait sombre mais je ne suis pas aveugle, lui répondit-elle un brin sarcastique.

Deux autres personnes s'étaient rapprochées, un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Leurs visages étaient éclairés par un objet qui projette une étrange lumière. L'homme tenait toujours l'agresseur par le bras.

\- En effet, tu n'es pas aveugle puisque tu vois des choses que tu n'es pas censée voir, dit l'homme qui avait l'air d'être le chef de la bande ou du moins il semblait se considérer comme tel.

\- Elle a la Seconde Vue, déclara le garçon qui s'appelle Matthieu.

A ce stade de la conversation, Eleonora était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi ces personnes était en train de parler. Et elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, sa tête la faisait trop souffrir pour cela. Elle les coupa dans leur discussion animée sur son sort :

\- Écoutez, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est la Seconde Vue et je dois avouer que là, tout de suite, maintenant, je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne vais pas non plus vous demander de quelle organisation secrète vous êtes membre. Je veux juste rentrer à l'orphelinat, guérir ce mal de tête, et...

\- Attends, tu as dit orphelinat ? L'interrompit la jeune femme.

\- Euh... oui...

\- Tu veux vraiment y retourner ?

\- Euh...

\- Cléo à quoi tu penses ? , intervint le plus vieux des garçons.

La dénommée Cléo ignora sa question :

\- Dis moi la vérité. Tu veux vraiment retourner dans ton orphelinat ? Tu ne préférerais pas venir avec nous ?

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec surprise, même l'agresseur d'Eleonora avait l'air d'être étonné par la situation. Celle-ci d'ailleurs de plus en plus intéressée, lui répondit :

\- Je ne vous suivrais pas si je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Je me suis déjà faite agressée par un malade aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence.

\- Pas par un malade, très chère. Mais par un vampire, intervint le fameux Van Bergson, vous devriez être flattée que je vous ai choisie.

 _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?_

\- Écoute, je sais que tu vois des choses que tous les autres ne voient pas. Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre parmi des gens qui te pensent folle. On ne peut pas trop te parler de nous ici mais si tu nous accompagnes on pourra d'apprendre plein de choses sur ces créatures et surtout comment te défendre et défendre les autres contre des créatures comme cette sangsue.

Elle désigna du menton, le vampire qui tenta de répliquer mais que le garçon fit taire en serrant un peu plus son bras. Tous regardèrent Eleonora. Cela la rendit mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son cœur était prêt à accepter la proposition mais son esprit lui criait de se méfier, que ce pourrait être un piège. Et pourtant comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'elle voyait toutes ces choses s'ils n'étaient pas comme elle ? Et puis , rien ne la retenait à l'orphelinat. Enfin...peut-être que si... Juliette. Elle avait été la seule à montrer un peu d'égard à l'adolescente. Eleonora ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Mais sa vie pourrait être meilleure si elle partait. Elle l'avait toujours voulu.

\- C'est d'accord je pars avec vous.


	2. Chapitre II

_Chapitre 2_

 _-_ C'est d'accord je pars avec vous.

Le visage de Cléo semble s'illuminer. Mais c'est le garçon qui tient le vampire qui prend la parole :

\- C'est super. Bienvenue chez les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Bon, maintenant on y va. J'ai pas envie qu'une horde de vampire vienne nous passer le bonjour.

Sur ces mots, il se retourne et commence à s'éloigner en tenant toujours fermement le vampire. L'autre garçon le suit sans un mot.

-On y va déjà ? Enfin je veux dire chez vous ?

\- Ben oui, on va juste faire un détour pour déposer notre ami, répond Cléo.

-On va pas passer à l'orphelinat ?

\- Tu as quelque chose d'important là-bas ?

-Non mais...

-Alors on y va.

-Mais il faut que je prévienne mon éducatrice que je pars, sinon elle va alerter la police...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on va s'en occuper. Aller viens dépêche toi.

Elle fait demi-tour et prend la même direction que les garçons. Eleonora est contrainte de la suivre dans un dédale de petites rues. Les filles sont vite à la même hauteur que les garçons. Cléo prend la parole :

-Comme nous allons très certainement vivre ensemble, du moins pendant ces prochains mois, il serait bien de faire les présentations. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Eleonora.

-Oh c'est très jolie. Moi, c'est Cléo Juliot. Le mec qui se prend pour le chef là, c'est mon frère jumeau Enzo et le gamin pas bavard c'est Matthieu, notre petit frère.

Enzo et Cléo sont moins vieux que ce qu'Eleonora pensait. Ils n'ont même pas 19 ans. Ils ont également deux petites sœurs et un autre petit frère. Eleonora est surprise qu'il puisse exister des familles aussi nombreuses. A entendre Cléo parler de sa fratrie, elle ressent une pointe de jalousie. Cela lui rappelle qu'elle, elle n'a personne. Pas question de se laisser aller à des idées noires. Elle va commencer une nouvelle vie dès aujourd'hui. Elle doit arr^ter d'être sans cesse pessimiste. Pour une fois, elle peut se tourner vers l'avenir. Mais pour ça, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle sache de quoi sera constituer cet avenir.

-C'est quoi exactement la Seconde Vue ? Je suppose que c'est lier au fait que je vois des fées et des lézards géants.

Cléo ralentit un peu la cadence de leur course dans les rues parisiennes pour lui répondre:

-C'est la capacité de voir à travers les pour voir ce que recèle réellement le monde.

-Les charmes ?

-Comment l'expliquer simplement ...

-Illusions optiques pour Terrestres, intervient Matthieu.

-Oui, c'est cela, merci p'tit frère. Les charmes sont des sortes de mirages qui cachent aux Terrestres le Monde Obscur.

Devant incrédulité d'Eleonora la jeune femme continue son explication :

-Il faut que tu vois le monde comme étant plus que ce qu'il est. D'un côté, il y a celui des Terrestres, celui que tout le monde voit, que tu connais bien. Et de l'autre côté, caché des humains banaux, se trouve le Monde Obscur. Il est composé des Chasseurs d'Ombre, donc nous, des démons, et des Créatures Obscures que sont les fées, les sorciers, les lycans et bien sûr les vampires. On en reparlera quand on rentrera à l'Institut, on arrive.

Les adolescents débouchent devant le cimetière du Père Lachaise dont les portes étaient déjà fermées. Enzo se tourne vers les autres et prend une voix qui se veut être autoritaire :

-Cléo tu viens avec moi, déposer la sangsue...

\- Si tu pouvais parler de moi comme une personne, Nephilim, je ne te tuerai peut-être pas dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Le jeune homme l'ignore royalement et continue :

-Matt tu restes ici avec elle, Enzo désigne du menton Eleonora, ne vous faites pas repérer par les Terrestres.

Sur ces mots, il escalade la barrière avec une rapidité déconcertante forçant Van Bergson à le suivre. Il atterrit avec grâce de l'autre côté. Sa jumelle n'a rien à lui envier. Elle est toute aussi agile et gracieux.

 _Époustouflant_ , pense Eleonora, _peut-être qu'ils pourront m'apprendre._

La jeune fille est curieuse de découvrir qui ils sont vraiment. Elle pensait être quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de connaissances. Mais apparemment, elle se trompait. Elle est pressée de combler ses lacunes. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à elle. Cela était à la fois excitant et effrayant.

 _L'effet de l'inconnu je suppose._

Eleonora passe plusieurs minutes à se demander ce que pourrait ressembler sa vie future peuplée de créatures fantastiques.

 _Je devrais peut-être dire obscures et non fantastiques._

Ses compagnons s'appelaient les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Elle devinait qu'ils chassaient les créatures obscures et sûrement les démons aussi. Est-ce tout ? Sans doute pas. Van Bergson a appelé Enzo Nephilim. Qu'est ce que ça voulait bien dire ? Eleonora est une fille curieuse. Elle doit savoir tout de suite maintenant. Elle se tourne vers son compagnon qui joue distraitement avec un couteau :

-Ça consiste en quoi le travail de Chasseurs d'Ombres ?

-On t'expliquera quand on sera à l'Institut.

\- Et il est où cet Institut ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. On lui avait dit que Matthieu était peu loquace mais à ce point-là...

 _Je demanderai à Cléo, elle, elle voudra bien me répondre._

Eleonora se mit à regarder le jeune homme. Il était grand, et élancé. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de dégager une certaine force. Il avait les cheveux épais et en bataille. Etant dans la pénombre, Eleonora ne pouvait pas voir les traits du Chasseurs d'Ombres.

Des murmures la font sursauter. Matthieu ne bougeant pas elle ne s'inquiète pas. A juste titre. Cléo et Enzo enjambent la barrière et atterrissent près des deux adolescents. Le vampire n'était plus avec eux.

\- Où est-ce que vous l'avez emmené ? Demande Eleonora.

-Dans une sorte de prison. Il sera bientôt jugé. Ça fait un moment qu'il est recherché, lui répond Enzo.

Les adolescents reprennent leur marche dans les petites rues parisiennes. Eleonora essaie d'interroger Cléo sur la localisation de l'Institut.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Eleonora temps que l'on n'est pas certain que l'on puisse avoir confiance en toi.

\- Bah vous auriez dû me bander les yeux alors... Je pourrais mémoriser le parcours puis je vis à Paris depuis toujours je la connais par coeur.

Elle bluffait. Ils avaient traversé trop de routes, tournés à trop d'intersections. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Puis elle ne connait pas bien la ville. Elle ne saurait même pas aller à la Tour Eiffel toute seule. A part au parc à côté de l'orphelinat, elle n'était jamais vraiment sortie. Mais voir Cléo et ses frères changer d'expression avait quelque chose de jouissif.

 _Ça leur apprendra de me laisser dans l'ignorance._

Ils marchèrent pendant encore de longues minutes, d'interminables minutes pour Eleonora. Elle avait mal aux jambes à force de se déplacer si vite et sa tête la faisait souffrir. Puis hors de question de discuter, il ne faudrait pas être " repérés". Par qui ? Eleonora ne savait pas. Mais ce silence commençait à être vraiment désagréable. La jeune fille était loin d'être bavarde mais elle avait été habituée à vivre dans l'agitation. Elle adorait avoir des moments de quiétude mais seulement quand elle était seule. Enfin Cléo prit la parole :

\- On arrive, regarde là.

Elle pointa du doigt, un vieil bâtiment délabré de l'autre côté de la rue.

 _Ça ne doit pas payer beaucoup Chasseurs d'Ombres_ , railla intérieurement Eleonora.

Sur l'écriteau, on ne pouvait seulement lire : " Hospice Saint-J" le reste avait été effacé avec le temps. Des planches, pour la majorité, pourries, condamnaient les ouvertures. Eleonora se demandait comment ils allaient bien pouvoir entrés. Puis, plus elle regardait le bâtiment plus elle le voyait différemment. Quelque chose miroitait. Elle se concentra. Le bâtiment avait complètement changé d'aspect. Il était juste ...

 _Waouh ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Le salaire des Chasseurs doit être aussi élevé que celui du Président._

La porte d'entrée était entourée de deux colonnes. Il n'y avait plus de planche pour cacher les fenêtres mais de superbes rideaux de velours rouge. Le bâtiment était plus haut que ses voisins. Il avait quelque chose de majestueux qui imposait le respect. Eleonora n'avait jamais vu une chose qui l'impressionnait autant que ce bâtiment. Elle resta un moment bouche-bée sur le bord de la route.

Cléo lui prit la main pour aller traverser la route mais son jumeau lui barra le chemin un doigt sur la bouche en signe de silence. Tous les quatre se figèrent. Cléo et Matthieu hochèrent la tête à leur frère. Ils avaient entendu, eux aussi. Quoi ? Eleonora l'ignorait. Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle n'entendait rien exceptés les bruits habituels de la ville. Matthieu prit son arc et y encocha une flèche. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, brandirent chacun une épée. Eleonora avait bien vu que la fratrie portait des armes. Elle n'y avait pas prêter attention. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient probablement en danger elle trouva ces armes un peu archaïques. Ils restèrent quelques secondes figés comme cela. Eleonora commença à perdre patience. Que se passait-il ? Soudain, le bruit d'une bouteille en verre que l'on jette se fit entendre. Eleonora sursauta. Quelque chose arrivait. Elle le voyait. Ça venait de la petite ruelle dont ils venaient juste d'émerger. D'abord, elle ne voyait juste une forme masse. Mais à mesure que ça approchait, elle vit que c'était en réalité plusieurs créatures. Ils avaient l'air pas si énormes que cela. Eleonora pensait que les démons étaient plus gros. Ils ne se déplaçaient pas vite. Le stress de la jeune fille augmenta. Étaient-ils dangereux ?

 _Quelle question idiote, Léo ! Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient! Sinon, pourquoi tes compagnons seraient armés jusqu'aux dents ?_

Son cerveau se mit à cogner plus fort dans son crâne. D'abord, le vampire, et maintenant ça ! C'était trop en l'espace de quelques heures. Ses jambes tremblèrent, son cœur accélera ses battements. La première créature apparut sous le réverbères. Ça ressemblait à un croisement entre une larve et un porc-épic. C'était affreux.

 _Je vais vomir._

Avant que démon larve-porc-épic n'ait pu faire pas plus vers leur direction, une flèche se planta entre ses deux yeux. Enfin, Eleonora pensa que c'était ses yeux, en réalité il n'y avait que deux trous. Le démon se désintégra, purement et simplement, la seconde d'après. Avant, qu'elle ne put se remettre de sa surprise. On la jeta sur le sol. Elle se cogna le menton.

 _Encore..._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Une nuée de piquants filait au-dessus de leur tête. Des démons se tenaient devant eux et ils se rapprochaient dangereusement. A côté d'elle, Enzo alla pour se relever mais une pluie de piquants l'en empêcha.

Cléo qui était à côté de son jumeau sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gros stylo. Elle dessina un drôle de symbole qu'Eleonora ne vit pas complètement. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, Enzo fut debout et se précipita vers les démons, épée à la main. Il courrait à une vitesse incroyable. Il tua deux démons en l'espace d'un rien de temps. Matthieu en avait profité pour se mettre debout et campé sur ses deux jambes il ne ratait jamais sa cible. Cléo avait rejoint son jumeau et calée sur ses mouvements, elle tua autant de démons que son frère. Eleonora était juste soufflée par l'harmonie qui s'échappait des trois jeunes. Ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés. Enzo et Cléo, dos à dos, tuaient chacun leur démon. Matthieu tuait celui qui voulait les prendre par surprise.

Mais malheureusement, le nombre de démons ne cessait d'augmenter. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres commençaient à être dépassés. Les jumeaux reculèrent. Matthieu fit signe à Eleonora, qui s'était remise sur ses deux jambes, d'en faire autant. Tous les quatre battaient en retraite lentement. Mais soudain, trois autres démons surgirent de la petite ruelle. Ils étaient beaucoup plus gros et avancaient beaucoup plus vite. Ils ressemblaient à des crocodiles géants mais avaient la queue d'un scorpion.

\- Eleonora ! Cours ! Lui cria Cléo.

La jeune fille se précipita de l'autre côté de la route. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Matthieu à quelques pas d'elle tentant de ralentir les monstres avec ses flèches. Son frère et sa sœur arrivaient vers eux, obligés de tuer des démons larves sur leur passage. Eleonora était tellement préoccupée de savoir si ses nouveaux amis allaient réussir à échapper aux démons crocodiles, qu'elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment le même monstre qui claquait sa mâchoire près d'elle. Elle recula d'un pas mais se retrouva dos au mur. Le démon s'était approché d'elle, il ouvra grand la gueule. Eleonora poussa un grand cri de peur. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir le monstre en train de la dévorer. Elle attendit le contact de la mâchoire géante de la créature mais rien.

Eleonora ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Dans un grand cri, Matthieu s'était jeté sur le démon. Il essayait tant bien que mal à rester sur le monstre qui se débattait. Celui-ci tenta de piquer le jeune homme avec sa queue de scorpion mais heureusement le garçon était agile et rapide. Il l'évita de justesse. Le Chasseur d'Ombres sortit un poignard et l'enfonça dans le crâne du démon. Dans un hurlement strident, celui-ci disparut. Matthieu se retrouva face contre terre, il poussa un gémissement. Mais il se releva aussi vite qu'il fut tombé. Il chancela. Eleonora se précipita vers lui, et le rattrapa, comme elle put, avant qu'il ne tombe de nouveau. Un mince filet de sang coulait de son flanc droit. La blessure avait l'air légère mais elle pensa que la queue du démon était empoisonnée comme celle des scorpions. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Cléo et Enzo étaient de dos, ils étaient en train de combattre un autre démon-crocodile. La porte de l'Institut était à seulement quelque pas. Elle trouverait sûrement de l'aide à l'intérieur. Elle soutint Matthieu jusqu'au perron. Elle regarda derrière elle, les jumeaux venaient de tuer leur assaillant. Ils allaient ls rejoindre dans quelques secondes. Eleonora alla saisir la poignée de la porte.

\- Non, dit Matthieu dans un souffle, tu ne peux pas… l'ouvrir.

\- Mais tu es blessé, on a besoin d'aide.

Et sans écouter le jeune homme, elle ouvrit la porte de l'Institut.


	3. Chapitre III

Chapitre 3

Une lumière chaleureuse les accueillit. L'entrée était décorée dans un style ancien qui rappelait les châteaux de la Renaissance. Tout était somptueux, de beaux tapis, de belles tapisseries, de beaux vases, de beaux lustres… Mais Eleonora ne put admirer la pièce plus longtemps Matthieu se laissa aller contre un mur en gémissant.

\- Par l'Ange ! Matthieu !

La porte flanqua. Cléo se précipita vers son petit frère, Enzo sur ses talons.

\- C'est du venin de Ravener, déclara celui-ci, il faut se dépêcher.

Une femme d'à peine trente ans, alertée par le bruit, descendit un majestueux escalier. Elle était un peu ronde mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de descendre à toute allure.

\- Par l'Ange ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Attaque de démon, il faut appeler les Frères Silencieux, Matt est blessé, lui répondit Enzo.

\- Non, un sorcier serait plus efficace, contredit Cléo.

\- Oui mais un Frère sera là plus rapidement…

\- Pas si on l'appelle maintenant !

\- Taisez-vous, s'exclama la femme, Cléo a raison je vais appeler Eva. Par l'Ange, donnez lui une iratze vous ne voyez pas comme il souffre !

En effet, Matthieu était très pâle et suait à grosses gouttes. Cléo se pencha sur son frère, en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants, elle releva son tee-shirt et dessina un étrange symbole à côté de la plaie à l'aide du crayon qu'elle avait déjà utilisé sur Enzo.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Eleonora sursauta. Elle était tellement absorbée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas senti la femme s'approchait d'elle. Eleonora ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qui était-elle ? Elle-même ne le savait pas.

\- C'est… c'est une Nephilim.

Tous se tournèrent vers Matthieu qui dans un gémissement avait parler. Devant, la surprise des autres, il s'expliqua :

\- Elle a ouvert la porte.

Il n'en dit pas d'avantage. Il ferma les yeux, et serra les lèvres sont l'effet de la douleur.

\- Montez-le dans l'infirmerie, ordonna la femme.

Enzo prit son frère dans ses bras, et sans même grimacer sous l'effort monta l'escalier. Cléo les suivit de près, accompagnée par la femme qui avait sorti un téléphone de sa poche. Eleonora resta debout, les bras ballants au milieu de l'entrée. Son cerveau était comme un ordinateur en panne. Il y avait eu, aujourd'hui, trop de questions dont les réponses étaient inconnues ou bien tellement étranges qu'Eleonora ne les comprenait pas. Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle passa la main derrière son crâne. Elle avait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf.

 _Un œuf d'autruche au moins !_

Elle s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier, prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux pour tenter de stopper ce mal de crâne. Elle était presque en train de s'endormir quand quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte. Eleonora sursauta. Devait-elle ouvrir ? C'était peut-être un démon ? Ou la personne qui allait soigner Matthieu ? Eleonora se leva lentement et regarda par le judas. Une femme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était grande et élancée. Mais ce qui surprenait la jeune fille c'était sa peau mauve.

\- Bon les Nephilims si vous voulez que je soigne votre frère il va falloir m'ouvrir !

Eleonora n'hésita pas plus longtemps, elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Ah enfin ! Ils sont à l'infirmerie je suppose ?

\- Euh… Ah… Euh… oui oui

 _Alors ça c'était ridicule comme réponse_

Eleonora avait été trop surprise pour pouvoir exprimer une réponse claire. La femme, qui devait être Eva (ça ne pouvait être qu'elle), contourna la jeune fille encore hébétée et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier.

Eleonora se demanda ce que lui réservait encore le Monde Obscur. Ça pouvait être des choses effrayantes mais ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentait, plutôt de la fascination et de l'excitation aussi. Alors qu'elle imaginait ce que l'avenir lui promettait, les jumeaux et la femme rondouillette descendirent les escaliers. Eleonora se leva :

\- Comment il va ?

Cléo lui répondit :

\- Eva s'occupe de lui, elle va nous tenir au courant.

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude et Eleonora se sentit un peu coupable. C'était en la sauvant que Matthieu a été blessé. Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux et la femme brisa le silence :

\- Je suis Elodie Verlac, je suis la directrice de cet Institut.

\- Je m'appelle Eleonora, et je me sens complètement perdue.

Madame Verlac esquissa un sourire :

\- Venez, on va discuter dans le salon.

Ils allèrent, tous les quatre, dans un grand séjour. Là s'y dressait une grande cheminée, des tableaux représentant des hommes et des femmes ornés les murs, les tapis étaient moelleux, les canapés et les fauteuils confortables. Toute la pièce inspirait la richesse. Eleonora s'assit entre les jumeaux sur un canapé, Madame Verlac leur fit face dans un fauteuil.

\- Enzo, raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que vous avez quitté l'Institut, je t'en prie.

\- Comme tu nous l'a demandé on est allé dans ce quartier où on avait repéré une forte activité démoniaque. Quand on est arrivé sur place, il y avait rien. Alors on a décidé de continuer plus loin, histoire de voir si on trouvait pas quelque chose. C'est là qu'on est tombé sur le vampire Van Bergson, tu sais celui qui était recherché pour viol sur des Terrestres. Il était en train d'embêter Mademoiselle ici présente. On est, bien entendu, intervenu. On allait partir incognito quand on s'est aperçu que Mademoiselle avait la Seconde Vue.

 _Je m'appelle Eleonora pas Mademoiselle !_

\- Et ensuite Cléo a eu la bonne idée de lui demander de nous accompagner.

\- Mais on est en manque d'effectifs, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait le bon profil pour devenir Chasseuse d'Ombre, justifia l'intéressée.

\- Peut-être mais on aurait pu la recontacter plus tard.

\- Mais…

\- Ça suffit, vous deux, les coupa Madame Verlac, Enzo continue ton histoire, s'il te plaît.

\- Ensuite, on est allé au cimetière emprisonner Van Bergson puis on est tranquillement rentré à l'Institut. Quand soudain, on s'est fait attaqué par des démons Drevak, ils étaient au moins une vingtaine. On a eu le dessus sur eux mais ils ont été rejoints par des démons Ravener. Et on a dû fuir vers l'Institut. C'est là que Matt a été blessé, je n'ai pas vu comment exactement.

Madame Verlac hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle visualisait la situation. Elle se tourna vers Eleonora :

\- Tu as ouvert la porte de l'Institut, c'est bien cela ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Sache que seuls les Chasseurs d'Ombre peuvent toucher la poignée d'un Institut sans mourir. Qui es-tu Eleonora ?

Eleonora resta quelques secondes silencieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai grandi à l'orphelinat Notre-Dame. Quand on m'a trouvée, rien ne permettait de savoir mon identité, exceptée une gourmette.

Madame Verlac prit un ton grave :

\- Je parlerai de ton cas à l'Enclave. Mais avant, veux-tu vraiment être l'une des nôtres en dépit de ce que tu as vécu ce soir ? Prends le temps de réfléchir. Rien ne t'y oblige. La vie des Chasseurs d'Ombres n'a rien de facile.

Elle avait réfléchi à cette question depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les Juliot.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, sa voix s'adoucit, je suppose que tu as plein de questions à nous poser. Mais avant ça, laisse moi te raconter une histoire.

C'était il y a des siècles, les démons infestaient la Terre, massacrant les hommes. Un jour alors qu'il fut attaqué par ces démons, Jonathan pria pour que cela cesse, pour que les humains puissent combattre ces créatures. Et il se fit attendre. L'Ange Raziel lui apparut. Il lui donna les Instruments Mortels et dit : "Dorénavant et jusqu'à la fin du monde, tu t'appelleras Jonathan Shadowhunter, car toi et tes descendants repousserez les ombres qui envahissent la Terre et éclairerez les ténèbres. Vous serez appelés "Néphilims" . Dans la Coupe Mortelle, Raziel a mélangé son sang à celui de Jonathan, en le buvant Jonathan est devenu le premier Nephilim. Il a gardé la Coupe et au fil du temps, a fait boire de plus en plus de personnes. Ceux qui ont bu le sang de l'ange sont devenus des Chasseurs d'Ombres, comme leurs enfants et les enfants de leurs enfants.

 _Waouh ! Quelle histoire ! Ça ferait un bon livre !_

\- Si je comprends bien les Nephilims sont à moitié ange et à moitié humain, et ils ont pour mission de tuer les démons ?

Madame Verlac hocha la tête :

\- D'autres questions ?

\- C'est quoi l'Enclave ?

\- C'est notre organisation politique où tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres majeurs peuvent y participer.

\- Cléo a utilisé une sorte de gros stylo pour dessiner un symbole sur le corps de ses frères. Qu'est ce c'est ?

\- C'est une stèle, lui répondit la jeune Nephilim en la lui tendant, ça sert à tracer les Runes, ce que tu appelles les symboles. Chaque rune offre un pouvoir à celui qui la porte. Par exemple, j'ai tracé une rune de vitesse accrue sur Enzo pour qu'il puisse se déplacer plus vite. Et à Matt, je lui donné une _iratze_ c'est une rune de guérison. Mais dans son cas, la blessure était trop grave, ça l'a juste soulagé.

\- Il va s'en sortir !

Tout le monde sursauta. Enzo sortit même un poignard. Eleonora se tourna vers la voix. C'était Eva.

\- J'ai réussi à annuler les effets du venin. Ça va aller maintenant. Tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est du repos. Bon, vous êtes bien mignons, vous les Nephilims mais moi, j'ai un rencard avec un chef de meute lycan. Rappelez moi si il y a un problème mais laissez moi ma soirée tout de même, c'est la pleine lune et les loups sont très… enfin vous voyez...

Sur ces mots, elle disparut.

\- Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de repos. Allez vous coucher. Viens Eleonora, je vais te donner une chambre. Tu visiteras le reste de l'Institut demain et je répondrai à tes dernières questions.


	4. Chapitre IV

_Chapitre 4_

Eleonora ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé. Ridicule. Elodie Verlac lui avait bien dit qu'aucun démon, ou autres créatures démoniaques ne pouvaient entrer dans l'Institut. Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de se sentir inatteignable. Puis, il faut reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de chambre pour elle toute seule, elle comptait bien en profiter.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et contempla le plafond. Quelle journée, ça a été ! Un vampire pervers, une attaque de démons, une femme à la peau mauve et surtout les Chasseurs d'Ombres… Elle trouvait ces derniers tellement courageux, ils servaient une noble cause. Leur histoire était incroyable. On lui avait dit qu'elle était une Nephilim, elle aussi. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Est-ce que le fait d'ouvrir une porte suffisait pour l'affirmer ? Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle ne leur ressemblait en rien. Elle n'était ni courageuse, ni agile, ni forte… Elle avait eu tellement peur en voyant les démons, elle en était tétanisée. Est-ce qu'un Chasseur d'Ombres le serait ? Il y a peu de chances. Finalement, elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en venant ici…

 _Puis… qu'est ce que j'ai mal au crâne !_

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Eleonora ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son mal de tête avait disparu. Elle s'étira longuement.

 _Je dormirai bien encore quelques minutes…_

Elle sursauta : quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, ou plutôt y tambourinait. Elle se leva à contre-cœur et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une Cléo souriante.

\- Salut, la belle au bois dormant, tu as assez dormi ou tu as encore besoin de douze heures de plus ?

\- Salut Cléo, il est quelle heure ?

\- Midi. On va bientôt passer à table, tu te joins à nous ?

\- Avec plaisir mais j'aimerais bien prendre une douche et me changer sauf…

\- Sauf que tu n'as pas de vêtements... File dans la salle de bain, je vais bien te trouver un truc qui va t'aller.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit. Eleonora suivit ses ordres, et sans attendre se glissa sous la douche de sa salle de bain privée.

 _Une salle de bain rien qu'à moi c'est comme à l'hôtel !_

La douche brûlante lui fit du bien. Ses idées étaient moins confuses. Sa vie était un bazar complet et bien soit ! elle allait y remédier. Mais d'abord, à table ! Son ventre grognait de faim.

Cléo avait laissé des vêtements sur son lit. La jeune fille avait le compas dans l'œil. Les vêtements lui allaient comme un gant, bien que le t-shirt soit un peu grand. Mais bon ça donnait un style.

Eleonora sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle trouva enfin la cuisine. Les jumeaux Juliot et Elodie y étaient attablés. Cette dernière lui sourit et lui servit une assiette à côté d'elle.

\- Comment va Matthieu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il s'est réveillé dans la nuit, il avait mal mais il s'est rendormi après que je lui ai mis une _iratze_. Il dormait encore il y a vingt minutes, lui répondit Cléo.

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence. Ce qui rendit Eleonora mal à l'aise, elle était habituée à l'agitation de l'orphelinat. Enzo termina son assiette le premier. Il se leva et dit à sa sœur :

\- Je vais m'entraîner. Tu me rejoins quand t'as fini de manger ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

Il quitta la pièce les mains dans les poches et la mine renfrognée.

\- Il a l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, constata Elodie.

\- Il est juste fatigué, justifia Cléo, on n'a pas très bien dormi.

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, aller va t'entraîner ma grande, Eleonora et moi allons débarrasser.

Cléo sourit tout en quittant la table. Elodie se leva et commencer à mettre les assiettes et les couverts dans l'évier. Eleonora l'aida. Tout en faisant la vaisselle, elles discutèrent :

\- J'ai envoyé un message au Consul à Idris. Je lui ai expliqué qui tu étais et de m'envoyer ce qu'il comptait faire de toi.

Un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage. Eleonora aimait bien Elodie, elle avait quelque chose dans son regard qui incitait à la confiance.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'Idris, c'est dans quel pays?

\- Dans aucun, Idris est un pays. Il est situé entre l'Allemagne, la France et la Suisse. Il est inexistant pour les Terrestres, c'est pour cela que tu n'en as jamais entendu parlé. Si un Terrestre traverse une frontière, il se retrouve directement dans l'autre pays, il ne passe même pas par Idris.

Sous le regard stupéfait de la jeune fille, elle dit :

\- Magique, hein ? Et encore tu n'as pas vu Alicante, la capitale et unique ville. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire la cité de verre. C'est juste… magique. Je pense que tu y iras bientôt. Je l'espère pour toi. Aller ! Fini la vaisselle ! Je t'emmène faire le tour de l'Institut !

Elle jeta son torchon sur le plan de travail et sortit de la cuisine. Eleonora la suivit un sourire aux lèvres.

 _J'adore cette femme !_

Elle lui montra d'abord, la grande salle à manger, et le salon, puis elles montèrent au premier étage où il y avait les chambres.

\- Waouh ! Il y a combien de chambres ? On dirait un hôtel.

\- C'est parce que ça en est un. Il y a des Instituts partout dans le monde, ils offrent un refuge pour les Chasseurs d'Ombres.

\- C'est ouvert à tous ?

\- Bien sûr, l'Institut appartient à tous.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas la directrice ?

\- Directrice oui, pas propriétaire. Je me contente de tenir la maison, et de gérer les affaires avec les Créatures Obscures du coin, c'est tout. Mon job s'arrête là, je n'ai même pas le droit de refaire la déco pourtant ça me démange de le faire. Oh ! Et pour répondre à ta question initiale, on peut accueillir une centaine de Néphilims.

Elles montèrent au deuxième étage. Là, il y avait encore quelques chambres, l'infirmerie mais elles n'y entrèrent pas de peur de réveiller Matthieu.

\- Là, la porte de gauche, c'est mon bureau. Tu peux frapper à ma porte quand tu veux j'y suis plus souvent que dans ma chambre. Et là, la porte du fond, c'est la surprise. On y entrera en dernier.

 _Oh ! La torture !_

A contre-cœur, Eleonora suivit Elodie au troisième et dernier étage.

\- A ta gauche, ce trouve les vestiaires, première porte pour les hommes, deuxième pour les femmes. A ta droite, il y a l'armurerie. Vas-y entre.

La pièce était grande et lumineuse. Toutes sortes d'armes tapissaient les murs : couteaux, épées, sabres, haches et plein d'autres dont Eleonora ignorait le nom. Une idée frappa la jeune fille.

\- Mais, il n'y a pas d'armes à feu !

\- Et non, on est plutôt de la vieille école chez les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Tiens, viens par ici je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle tenait dans sa main, une sorte de tube assez long.

\- Ceci est un poignard séraphique. Oui, ça en a pas l'air comme ça mais attend de voir. Amriel !

Le tube se transforma en une lame qui émettait une lueur bleuté.

\- Quand tu prononces le nom de l'arme, elle s'active.

\- Comment sait-on le nom de l'arme ?

\- Quand un Néphilim obtient un poignard séraphique, il le baptise avec un nom d'ange, sauf Raziel ça porte malheur. Allons voir la salle d'entraînement.

Elles sortirent de l'armurerie et entrèrent dans la pièce du fond… et passèrent à deux doigts de la mort !

\- Enzo ! rugit de colère Elodie, la cible est là-bas ! Ton couteau est passé à deux doigts d'Eleonora. Tu aurais pu la tuer.

\- Aucun danger Elodie, c'était maîtrisé .

Celle-ci récupéra le couteau planté dans le mur et le lança dans le mannequin de chiffon à côté d'Enzo.

\- Ouch ! En plein dans les parties intimes… j'aimerai pas me fâcher avec toi Elodie.

\- Eleonora, je vais te faire faire le tour de la salle, Cléo la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce, là il y a les mannequins pour s'entraîner à manier l'épée, le sabre, pour se mettre dans des conditions qui ressemblent à vrai combat. Sur le mur du fond, il y a des cibles pour tout ce qui est armes de lancer, là il y a des tapis pour les corps à corps. Il y a des poutres là-bas pour travailler son agilité. Et bien sûr, toutes les machines de muscu sont dans le coin, là-bas. Sans vouloir, être méchante, je pense que tu en auras besoin. Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Je vais être ta coach personnelle ! Ça te dit ? On commence demain matin !

 _Génial ! J'espère qu'elle va me laisser ma grasse matinée quand même…_

\- Prête pour ma surprise Eleonora ? Lui demanda Elodie, aller on redescend !

En moins de deux, elles étaient au second. Eleonora était tout excitée de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière la porte. Pour l'embêter Elodie prit tout son temps pour ouvrir la porte. Mais une fois qu'elle l'eut fait, la jeune fille en resta bouche-bée. Devant ses yeux se trouvait la plus grande bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Des étagères croulant sous les livres tapissaient les murs du sol au plafond. Il y avait des tables de travail au centre de la pièce.

\- Waouh ! C'est géant ! J'adore !

\- Je m'en doutais. J'adore cet endroit aussi. Tu y trouveras tous les livres nécessaires pour enrichir ta culture sur le Monde Obscur. Je t'ai préparé une petite pile sur la table là-bas. Ce sont des livres que l'on donne aux enfants pour leur éducation, ils sont plus simples à comprendre que les autres.

Je dois retourner travailler. Tu as des questions ?

Oh oui, elle avait une qui la démangeait depuis hier.

\- Est-ce que mes parents sont des Chasseurs d'Ombres ?

\- Au moins l'un des deux ?

\- Tu crois que tu les connais ?

\- C'est fort probable, on se connaît plus ou moins tous. Je ne peux pas te dire qui sont tes parents, Eleonora mais tu peux être sûre que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'ils se sont séparés de toi. Les enfants sont sacrés. Si tu as d'autres questions, passe me voir dans mon bureau.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit. « Les enfants sont sacrés ». Elle avait l'air tellement triste quand elle a dit cela. Peut-être avait-elle des enfants ? Mais où seraient-ils ? Non, il est plus probable qu'elle n'en a pas eu et que cela la rende triste.

Eleonora s'installa à la table et ouvrit le premier ouvrage sur les différentes espèces du Monde Obscur. Elle avait à peine commencé le premier chapitre que quelqu'un entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle leva la tête, Matthieu s'installait en face d'elle.

\- Salut Eleonora.

\- Salut Matthieu.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Et bien je n'ai pas été empoisonnée par un démon-crocodile géant donc c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question. Alors tu vas bien ?

\- Comme un homme qui vient de passer à côté de la mort, super bien ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui a vu sa vie bouleverser en une soirée. Alors tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, j'ai toujours voulu quitter l'orphelinat mais…

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je ne sais pas comment le dire. C'est juste que les démons et tout ça… c'est …

\- Flippant ?

\- Oui. C'est ça. Je me sens pas l'âme d'un Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Personne ne se sens l'âme d'un Chasseur d'Ombre. Qui n'est pas terrifié par ces monstres ? Sérieusement, ils sont carrément flippants ! Je vais te raconter un secret. La première fois qu'Enzo a vu un démon, il s'est fait dessus et il avait pas cinq ans.

Eleonora pouffa.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Mais c'est vrai ! Demande à Cléo, elle te le confirmera.

\- Pfff… Et tu vas me dire que toi, par contre, tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, que tu as tué ton premier démon à mains nues…

\- Euh non, parce que 1) personne ne tue un démon à mains nues et 2) mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner à cause de la peur…

Matthieu lui souriait et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

 _Waouh ! Ses yeux ! Des yeux verts comme ça c'est du jamais vu !_

 _-_ Elodie, t'as dit ce que l'Enclave a prévu pour toi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore reçu de réponses.

\- Je pense qu'ils vont te laisser le choix.

\- Un choix ?

\- Entre l'Académie, l'école de Chasseurs d'Ombres à Idris ou un Institut.

\- Ça serait cool de rester ici. Cléo s'est déjà proclamée comme étant ma coach personnelle.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas ça, Cléo aime bien diriger les gens. Mais t'inquiète pas ta torture ne durera pas longtemps.

 _Hein ?_

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il va bien falloir qu'on rentre à Marseille un jour. C'est cool Paris mais bon le sud c'est plus sympa que la grisaille du nord.

\- Ouais...

Ces mots rendit triste Eleonora. Elle s'était faite des amis et apprendre qu'ils pouvaient bientôt partir lui brisa le cœur.

\- Mais j'y pense, tu as un troisième choix .

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu peux retrouver ta famille. Elodie sait peut-être quelque chose…

Eleonora secoua la tête :

\- Non, elle ne sait pas qui pourrait être mes parents. Elle dit que personne n'aurait sciemment abandonné un enfant…

\- Tu veux enquêter ?

\- Avant, j'aurais dit non parce que je pensais que si j'avais été abandonnée c'est parce qu'on voulait pas de moi. Maintenant,j'ai envie de savoir. Je pense qu'il est arrivé quelque chose... enfin c'est le pressentiment que j'en ai, peut-être que c'est pas le cas…

\- Il faut toujours suivre ses pressentiments. Et tu sais quoi je vais t'aider à retrouver tes parents ! Je ne sais pas comment mais je vais le faire !

Eleonora sourit face à son engouement, il lui rendit son sourire. Les fossettes qui creusèrent les joues du jeune homme firent fondre le cœur de la jeune fille.

 _Leo ferme la bouche, si tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit baver devant lui !_


	5. Chapitre V

_Chapitre 5_

\- Aller Nora ! Ne t'arrête pas maintenant ! On vient juste de commencer !

\- Quoi ?! C'est que le début ?! J'ai l'impression qu'on court depuis des heures !

Cléo riait devant elle.

 _En plus, elle se moque de moi ! Quelle tortionnaire elle fait !_

A sept heures précises, Cléo avait tambouriné à la porte d'Eleonora, lui priant d'enfiler une paire de baskets et de la rejoindre dix minutes plus tard dans le hall d'entrée. Et c'était parti pour un running matinal dans les rues parisiennes. Il faisait à peine jour. Cela faisait un peu peur à Eleonora. Et si il y avait des démons ? Quand elle avait fait part de son inquiétude à Cléo, son amie s'était contentée de hausser les épaules et de glisser un poignard dans sa ceinture.

La Chasseuse d'Ombres courait trop vite, Eleonora peinait à suivre son rythme. Elle avait les poumons en feu. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de s'arrêter, mais sa coach personnelle était là pour la pousser à courir.

 _On a même pas pris de petit déjeuner !_

Elle commençait à avoir très faim, si elle s'arrêtait pas maintenant, elle allait faire un malaise.

\- Cléo…

\- Bon d'accord, on s'arrête mais on a même pas couru trente minutes ! On va devoir rattraper ça demain.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'Eleonora s'arrêta. Elle allait pour s'adosser au premier mur venu, mais Cléo la pris par le bras :

\- Ah non Nora ! On ne s'arrête pas ! Si on ne court pas on marche ! Au faite, ça te dérange quand je t'appelle Nora ?

\- Seulement quand tu me donnes des ordres.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard malicieux et éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, un sifflement les surpris. Elles se retournèrent, deux garçons marchaient à quelques pas derrière elles. Eleonora se tourna vers son amie :

\- Je rêve où ils te voient ?

\- Ouais et ils m'ont même sifflée.

\- Mais …

\- J'ai pas mis de rune. Je ne suis pas en mission, j'ai pas besoin de me cacher derrière un charme.

Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule :

\- Tu les trouves pas mignons pour des Terrestres ?

Elles pouffèrent encore une fois de rire et changèrent de rue.

\- Ah ! Pile à l'heure pour le petit dej' ! Je meurs de faim ! Ça sera des œufs sur le plat pour Nora et moi, mon petit frère d'amour.

Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine où l'odeur de café et de pain grillé envahissait la pièce.

\- Je suis pas ton petit frère, et arrête de me donner des ordres on dirait papa.

Malgré ces paroles, Enzo cassa deux œufs supplémentaires dans la poêle. Il était penché sur la plaque de cuisson, concentré sur les œufs. Ses mèches brunes retombaient sur ses yeux. Il portait un t-shirt noir qui soulignait à la perfection ses muscles.

\- Eleonora !

Elle sursauta.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas écouté ! Ce sont les œufs qui te font baver comme ça ou quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers les œufs et leur cuisinier, son visage s'éclaira soudainement:

\- Ooooh ! Oh ! Oh ! Intéressant ! Très intéressant !

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Elle m'a surprise en train de mater son frère !_

Eleonora sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Quoi ?! Il y a rien d'intéressant ! J'ai juste... très faim.

\- Attend on parle encore des œufs là ?

\- Bien sûr que je parle des œufs ! De quoi d'autre je pourrais parler ?

\- Oh, je sais pas…

Cléo prit à faux-air innocent et se mit à rire devant le visage rouge de gêne de son amie. Enzo posa deux assiettes devant elles à ce moment-là :

\- Y a quoi de drôle ?

\- Il y a que… lui répondit sa sœur, Mais tu n'as pas fait de pain grillé avec du beurre !

Eleonora poussa intérieurement un long soupir, elle a bien cru que Cléo allait le dire à son frère. C'était ridicule. Dire quoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle surveillait juste Enzo qui surveillait les œufs. Ça cramait si vite un œuf sur le plat ! Rien à voir avec le fait que le garçon pouvait être attirant. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas remarqué ce petit détail.

 _C'est ça Léo, tu ne convaincs personne, bien sûr que tu as remarqué !_

Enzo avait les muscles d'une statue grecque et Matthieu des yeux verts à couper le souffle. Tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres étaient-ils aussi séduisants ?

Ils finirent leur petit petit-déjeuner avec du pain et du beurre que Cléo avait gentiment fait griller après avoir perdu au chifoumi contre son jumeau.

\- Nora, on va faire un séance d'entraînement comme on fait d'habitude, bien évidemment adapté à ton niveau. On va commencer par un peu de musculation et après je vais d'apprendre les bases de la défense.

Il faut savoir que chez Cléo un peu de musculation veut dire beaucoup de musculation : abdos, biceps,triceps, quadriceps , ischio-jambiers, tout y passait.

Au milieu de la séance, Matthieu fit irruption. Il salua sa famille et adressa un petit sourire à Eleonora. Il avait un arc sur l'épaule et une poignée de flèches dans la main. Il s'installa face à une cible à quelques mètres de distance et lança sa première flèche en plein dans le mille. Eleonora se retint d'applaudir.

 _Si ça intéresse quelqu'un : Matthieu est juste un poil moins musclé que son frère… enfin je dis ça c'est pour vous moi j'ai des poids à soulever…_

Eleonora jeta un coup d'œil du côté de son entraîneur. Elle regardait son petit frère, de l'inquiétude dans le regard. Mais à ce moment précis, elle se tourna vers son élève et d'un regard lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle se remette au travail.

Après la musculation, comme prévu elles sont passées aux bases de la défense. Cléo est une bonne professeur. Elle a été très patiente pour expliquer tous les trucs et astuces à savoir. Elle a même sollicité son jumeau comme cobaye pour la plus grande joie de celui-ci. Après s'être plusieurs fois ridiculisée devant les Juliot, Eleonora a réussit à assimiler deux, trois mouvements. Mais elle a conscience que ce n'est rien du tout et qu'il va falloir qu'elle travaille très dur pour avoir un niveau convenable pour son âge.

L'après-midi, elle le passa à la bibliothèque avec Élodie et Matthieu. Les jumeaux étaient partis régler une affaire de loup-garous, puis eux n'avaient plus besoin de suivre des cours. Matthieu travaillait sur les runes à partir d'un grimoire. Quant à Eleonora, Élodie lui expliquait les différentes « espèces » que comprenait le monde obscur. Eleonora prenait, méticuleusement des notes pour ne rien oublier. Elles étaient en train de parler des sorciers quand les jumeaux firent leur apparition.

\- Vous êtes déjà de retour ? demanda la directrice d'Institut.

\- Ouais, Eva est arrivée, elle a réussi à calmer le chef, lui répondit Enzo.

\- Il était énervé parce qu'elle ne l'a pas recontacter après leur nuit torride, ajouta Cléo, c'est dingue, non ?

Ils s'installèrent à côté d'eux. Matthieu ferma bruyamment son livre.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on va pouvoir en parler.

\- J'ai prévenu l'Enclave, ils vont très certainement lancer une enquête, dit Élodie.

\- C'est fréquent les attaques de démons, non ? demanda Eleonora.

\- Non, une forte concentration de démons comme l'autre jour c'est très rare, répondit un peu sèchement Enzo.

\- Il me semble que la dernière fois c'était à Idris il y a presque dix ans... ajouta Cléo.

Leurs regards se sont assombris. Même si elle était curieuse, Eleonora se retint de demander ce qu'il s'était passé il y a dix ans. Cela se voyait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

\- Mais alors qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ? Ça a un lien avec Van Bergson ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, lui répondit Élodie, mais c'est peu probable.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'on a eu affaire à des démons Drevak puis des démons Ravener.

\- Tu as raison petit frère, c'est bizarre, ce sont deux espèces qui ne se côtoient pas naturellement...

\- Oui, renchérit Cléo, puis les démons Drevak sont utilisés comme espion par un être plus intelligent. Donc il y a une personne qui nous espionnait grâce aux Drevak...

\- Mais comme on s'en est rendu compte, la coupa son jumeau, il a donné l'ordre de nous attaquer...

\- Mais comme on venait à bout des Drevak, il ou elle a envoyé des Ravener, conclua Matthieu.

Cette déduction impressionnait Eleonora mais il y avait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres.

\- J'ai deux questions : qui ? Pourquoi ?

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Élodie brisa le silence:

\- Pour réussir à réunir autant de démons et les maîtriser, il faut avoir une très bonne connaissance de la magie démoniaque donc ça pourrait être un sorcier. Mais on enquêtera demain, il est tard et j'ai faim. Riz poulet ça convient à tout le monde ?

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque. Cléo voulait prendre une douche avant dîner et Eleonora pensa que c'était une bonne idée et donc elle quittèrent toute deux la pièce, laissant les garçons tous seuls.

Eleonora laissa couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps. Ses muscles étaient raides et cela la détendait. Demain une journée similaire l'attendait, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à se détendre pour pouvoir survivre. Elle prit le savon et frotta énergiquement pour enlever toute trace et odeur de transpiration de son corps.

 _Tiens... qu'est-ce_ _que c'est_ _?_

Elle regarda de plus près. Une tâche était apparue sur son aine droite.


	6. Chapitre VI

_Chapitre 6_

Une tâche était apparue sur son aine droite.

Eleonora essaya de frotter avec du savon pour la faire disparaître mais cela lui rougit seulement la peau. Elle sortit de la douche et s'inspecta dans le miroir. La tâche était brune presque noire. Elle était en bas arrondie puis se profilait vers le haut s'affinant de plus en plus. Elle avait la forme un peu d'un goutte d'eau

 _Ou d'une moitié du symbole du yin et du yang_

D'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer cette hypothèse, un petit rond plus clair était au milieu. C'était étrange. Eleonora était certaine de ne pas avoir cette tâche avant. Pourtant, elle ressemble davantage à une tâche de naissance qu'à une tâche de saleté. Chose deux fois plus étrange, elle est apparue juste après son arrivée à l'Institut. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres auraient-ils une sorte de Marque qui les distinguaient ? Elle savait que cela était le cas pour les sorciers mais elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler pour les Nephilims. Elle décida qu'elle en parlerait aux autres à table. Cela n'avait rien de terrifiant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela n'envisageait rien de bon.

Elle s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine. Un plat de riz fumant était sur la table et des filets de poulet attendaient sagement dans un plat à côté. Rien que la vue de la nourriture mit l'eau à la bouche d'Eleonora. Elodie était assise à table en train de lire une feuille. Elle ne leva même pas la tête quand la jeune fille entra. Elle fronçait ses sourcils, Eleonora ne savait pas si c'était de concentration ou de mécontentement. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la fratrie Juliot fit son irruption :

\- Non Enzo c'est moi qui ait raison je connais mon petit frère quand même.

\- Mais si je te dis que Titi préfère le chocolat au lait, c'est Gaëtan qui aime le chocolat noir. Dis lui toi Matt que j'ai raison !

\- Ils préfèrent tous les deux le chocolat au lait ! Vous êtes chiants à vous disputez et puis de toutes façons maman veut pas qu'on ramène de sucrerie.

Enzo alla pour répliquer mais il croisa le regard grave d'Elodie.

\- Asseyez-vous. J'ai reçu la réponse d'Idris.

Le cœur d'Eleonora battait à tout rompre. C'est maintenant qu'elle allait savoir ce que son avenir sera. Elle avait peur. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir rester ici avec Elodie et les Juliot. Elle s'assit en face d'Elodie, Cléo se glissa à côté d'elle et lui prit la main en signe de soutien.

\- Le Consul pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi d'intégrer l'Académie. Tu auras des cours particuliers pour pouvoir obtenir un niveau convenable rapidement. Il a dit aussi que si tu voulais apprendre qui étaient tes parents il pourrait écrire à tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres pour récolter le plus d'informations possibles.

\- Oh mais non, dit Cléo, elle aurait pu rester avec nous, on l'aurait formée nous ! Elle aurait été une bien meilleure Chasseuse d'Ombres !

\- Oh Cléo… si l'Enclave pense que c'est le mieux pour Eleonora, on doit juste accepter, la rassura son jumeau.

Elle, Eleonora, avait du mal à l'accepter. Elle avait quitté un orphelinat pour en retrouver un autre, même s'il n'en portait pas le nom. Elle aimait l'Institut, elle n'était là que depuis quelques jours mais elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Et puis, il y avait Elodie. Elle le voyait dans les yeux de la femme que cela l'attristait. Et les Juliot, elle s'était faite à leur présence joviale, elle l'appréciait aussi. Non, décidément, elle ne voulait pas partir.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen pour contester.

\- On pourrait, lui répondit Elodie d'un petit ton triste, mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'Enclave changerait d'avis.

\- Tu sais Eleonora, lui dit Enzo d'un ton doux qui la surpris, l'Académie est un endroit super tu vas y apprendre plein de choses qu'ici tu n'aurais pas apprises puis tu rencontreras d'autres Chasseurs d'Ombres. Ça ne pourra être qu'une expérience enrichissante.

\- Oui, puis tu pourras enquêter plus facilement sur tes parents, renchérit Matthieu avec un petit sourire contrit.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, pour avaler la nouvelle.

 _Bon aller Léo ressai_ _s_ _i_ _s_ _toi, tu vas les revoir tes copains t'inquiète pas._

Ils finirent par se servir à manger. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce commençait à peser. Alors entre deux bouchées de riz, elle déclara :

\- Au fait, j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure que j'avais une tâche sur l'aine. Je ne l'avais pas avant.

\- C'est un hématome ? demanda Cléo.

\- Non, ça ressemble à une tâche de naissance, elle a une drôle de forme.

\- Et elle vient d'apparaître ? interrogea Matthieu intrigué.

\- Oui depuis que je suis arrivée à l'Institut. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

\- Pas vraiment, est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? demanda à son tour Elodie.

Eleonora se leva et releva son tee-shirt.

\- Oh la vache !

\- Enzo ton langage ! oh… Nora…

\- Par l'Ange !

Matthieu s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de riz.

 _Ok, Léo, maintenant tu peux flipper._

\- C'est grave ? qu'est-ce que sait ? une maladie ? Arrêtez de faire cette tête vous me faîte carrément peur.

Personne ne répondait. Tous fixaient sa tâche avec stupeur. Eleonora rabaissa son tee-shirt et se rassit. C'est Cléo qui finit par prendre la parole :

\- Cléo, tu es le Yin…

Bah ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre ce que c'était mais maintenant la forme lui était plus claire. Devant son air d'incompréhension, Enzo expliqua :

\- Il y a une prophétie à ce sujet : « Le Yin et le Yang réunis libéreront le feu et la glace. Ensemble, ils réaliseront de grands desseins. »

 _Waouh ! ça en jette !_

« De grands desseins », ça disait. Elle, Eleonora, Chasseuse d'Ombres depuis deux jours, était le Yin, destinée à faire de grandes choses ? Elle en doutait.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être certains que ce soit moi ?

\- La tâche ressemble parfaitement au symbole. Tu as vu beaucoup de tâches aussi parfaites ? rétorqua Enzo.

\- Mais, on ne peut pas vraiment être certains tant que l'on n'a pas retrouvé le Yang, nuança Elodie.

\- Et comment on le retrouve ? On lance une annonce sur Internet ?

Là c'était à leur tour de ne pas comprendre. Mais Eleonora ne voulait pas se lancer dans les différentes utilisations d'Internet. Ils avaient bien d'autres choses à penser.

\- Mais ça veut dire quoi « de grands desseins » ? Parce que je suppose que je ne vais pas dessiner une fresque murale …

Ils levèrent tous les épaules en signe d'absence de réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas Eleonora, lui dit Elodie, tout ce que je sais c'est que pendant longtemps et encore maintenant de nombreux Néphilims et Créatures obscures espèrent compter parmi leur descendance l'un des deux membres de la prophétie. Cela a même engendré des conflits et des révoltes.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé, intervint Matthieu, quelques années après l'Insurrection, il y a eu une autre révolte mais ce fut un cas isolé, en Russie, non ?

\- Tu as raison, lui répondit Elodie, Vladimir Dourov et Boris Pachkov étaient _parabatai_ , ils étaient comme deux frères, d'ailleurs Vladimir s'est marié avec la sœur de Boris. La famille Pachkov étaient directeurs de l'Institut de Saint-Petersbourg depuis plusieurs générations, et même si la famille Dourov ne dirigeait pas d'Institut elle était connue pour avoir les meilleurs Chasseurs d'ombres. Tous venaient très peu à Idris mais ils étaient respectés. J'ai vu deux fois Vladimir et Boris. La première fois, on devait avoir à peine votre âge. Je me rappelle d'eux comme étant la joie de vivre incarnée. Pour des russes, ils avaient un rire chaleureux. La deuxième fois que je les ai vus, c'était quelques mois avant leur révolte. Les deux garçons joviaux que j'avais connus avaient disparus. Ils étaient taciturnes, renfermés et pourtant leurs femmes étaient enceintes. Des semaines plus tard, on reçoit une lettre d'Idris : Vladimir et Boris avaient tenté de prendre le contrôle de l'Institut de Moscou. Mais ce fut pour eux un échec, l'Institut comptait plus d'habitants que prévu. Boris a été arrêté, ainsi que sa femme. Vladimir a fui avec sa femme et sa fille. On ne les a jamais retrouvés. Quand on a interrogé Boris, il a tout avoué. Un jour, dans un marché noir, Vladimir et lui avait trouvé un étrange collier dont le pendentif était le symbole taï-chi. Vladimir aurait eu une drôle d'impression en le voyant, Boris dit l'avoir ressenti aussi mais il n'en était plus certain. Vladimir avait réussi à se convaincre et convaincre son _parabatai_ , qu'ils étaient le Yin et le Yang et qu'ils devaient prendre la tête des Néphilims. Ils pensaient pouvoir prendre un Institut à eux deux, et par là convaincre tout le monde qu'ils étaient le Yin et le Yang. Mais ils s'étaient trompés.

Alors, le Yin et le Yang rendaient fou et avide de pouvoir. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'Eleonora recherchait. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle avait toujours été différente, maintenant qu'elle pensait qu'elle était normale ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Matthieu.

\- Envoyez une lettre à vos parents et faites vos valises on part immédiatement pour Alicante.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demandèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

\- Pour prévenir le Consul et l'Inquisiteur. Nous n'avons pas le droit de garder cette information pour nous. Vous n'avez pas pensé que les démons étaient destinés à Eleonora ? Peut-être que quelqu'un sait qui elle est. On ne peut pas rester là.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

\- Elle a raison, déclara Enzo, allez faire vos bagages maintenant.

Il disparut de la cuisine, suivi de près par son frère.

Quelqu'un voulait la tuer. Quelqu'un savait qui elle était et il voulait la tuer.

 _Ok. C'est de plus en plus flippant._

\- Aller Nora, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Viens, je vais t'aider à faire ta valise.


	7. Chapitre VII

_Chapitre VII_

Ils attendaient tous les quatre Elodie dans le hall d'entrée. Eleonora était nerveuse. Il y avait de quoi. On venait de lui révéler une prophétie : « Le Yin et le Yang réunis libéreront le feu et la glace. Ensemble ils réaliseront de grands desseins. ». Elle était le Yin. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce que cela signifiait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela n'amènerait rien de bon. Un frisson la parcourut. C'était la peur, la peur de l'avenir beaucoup trop incertain. L'inconnu fait peur c'est notre caractéristique d'humains.

 _Pas tout à fait d'humains… On dira plus caractéristique de mortels. Les sorciers ont peut-être aussi peur de l'inconnu…_

Enfin, Elodie arriva, un sac de voyage à la main.

\- Bon allons, il nous faut nous dépêcher, Eva nous attend à la gare de Lyons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils déambulaient d'un pas rapide dans les rues parisiennes. Il faisait nuit et une légère neige tombait. Tout était calme. Ils croisèrent juste quelques hommes et femmes, de la nuit, entendez par là Terrestres de la nuit. Quelque chose chiffonnait Eleonora :

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de train pour aller à Idris, ou du moins de train Terrestre. On va devoir foncer dans un mur pour arriver au quai 9 ¾ ?

Ses compagnons la regardèrent comme une extra-terrestre. Apparemment, on n'a pas les mêmes références littéraires dans le Monde Obscur.

\- Tu vas voir Eleonora, ce sera plus rapide que le train, lui dit Matthieu.

Eleonora énuméra dans sa tête les moyens de transport les plus rapides que le train, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la gare. Elle en avait conclu qu'ils se rendraient à Idris soit par avion, soit par hélicoptère, soit par transplanage.

La gare était quasiment déserte, seulement quelques SDF qui cherchaient à s'abriter du froid. Eleonora remarqua, avec désespoir, qu'il s'agissait principalement de femmes. Elles cherchaient la sécurité des agents de sécurité.

Elodie conduit les jeunes vers les toilettes pour femmes. Eleonora hésita. Etait-ce leur destination ou Elodie avait-elle besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? Cléo lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Apparemment, c'était leur destination puisque les garçons les suivaient.

 _On va peut-être pas passer par le quai 9 ¾ mais par les toilettes…_

Elodie poussa la porte. Se trouvait dans la pièce, Eva qui faisait les cent pas le long des lavabos.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Vous, les jeunes, il faut vraiment que vous appreniez la ponctualité.

 _Les jeunes ?! elle n'est pas beaucoup plus vieille que nous !_

Au moment où elle formulait cette pensée, Eleonora se rappela que les sorciers étaient immortels. Eva semblait si jeune, une vingtaine d'années pas plus, et pourtant elle pouvait avoir plus de deux cents ans.

La sorcière ouvrit une des portes sur laquelle trônait un panneau « WC hors-service ».

 _Waouh ! C'est carrément plus la classe que de mettre les deux pieds dans la cuvette._

Au lieu de trouver des toilettes, comme d'ordinaire, il y avait un mur d'eau bleu azur avec des reflets argentés. Il y avait même des remous. Ce n'était probablement pas de l'eau mais c'était envoutant.

Eleonora s'approcha un peu plus. Elle se sentait comme appelée par cette eau. Elle tendit la main mais Enzo la retint et enserra son poignet.

\- Attention, tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver dans un lieu infesté de Créatures Obscures.

Eleonora se ressaisit et recula. Enzo lâcha délicatement son poignet.

\- Comment ça marche ? demanda-t-elle.

Il y a un système runique démoniaque, tout autour du cadre, qui indique une destination mais ce n'est pas précis. Il faut faire marcher son imagination petite Néphilim, et penser très très fort à l'endroit où tu veux te rendre.

\- Mais, je ne connais pas l'endroit où je veux aller ! dit-Eleonora paniquée.

\- Tu sais que tu vas à Idris ?

\- Oui

\- Alors tu y seras.

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nora, on passera ensemble, la rassura Cléo.

\- Il est l'heure, ils ont ouvert de l'autre côté, dépêchons, déclara Elodie.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans le portail. Enzo la suivit. Avant de traverser le portail, Matthieu adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement à Eleonora.

Cléo lui prit la main.

\- On y va ?

Eleonora hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon. Inconsciemment, elle retint sa respiration avant d'entrer dans le portail. Elle se répétait mentalement le nom « Idris ». Elle se laissa guider par Cléo. Mais c'était comme si elles étaient dans une mer déchaînée. Une bulle d'eau l'éloigna de sa guide. Quelque chose la tirait, quelque chose de fort. Elle avait beau serrer de toutes ses forces la main de son amie, elle la lâcha. Elle fut tirée en arrière. Elle cria. Elle perdit de vue Cléo qui avait dû déjà être à Idris. Eleonora fut projetée à l'extérieur du portail.

Elle atterrit sur un sol mou dans lequel elle s'enfonça.

 _Mou et froid !_

Elle se releva d'un bond. Un mal de tête la fit s'asseoir de nouveau. Elle attendit quelques minutes que ses vertiges cessent. Elle se releva doucement. Elle était seule. Il faisait nuit noire. Il y avait une tempête de neige. Elle ne voyait rien. Et il faisait froid, bien plus froid qu'à Paris.

 _Ne pas paniquer ! Ne pas paniquer ! Respire profondément Léo ne cède pas à la panique !_

Ces pensées positives ne fonctionnaient pas : Eleonora paniqua. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues comme un torrent. Elle suffoqua à cause de ses pleurs. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle était seule au milieu d'une tempête de neige, en pleine nuit alors que quelqu'un essayait de la tuer !

Soudain, elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face. Son cœur s'emballa. Deux yeux jaunes luisant la fixaient. Elle recula doucement mais trébucha et tomba les fesses dans la neige. Les yeux se rapprochèrent. Elle pouvait maintenant voir leur propriétaire et surtout sentir son souffle. C'était un énorme loup au crocs brillants.


	8. Chapitre VIII

_Chapitre 8_

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était ni scientifiquement ni magiquement possible. Elle regarda une seconde fois. Quatre paires de yeux la fixaient.

 _Impossible ! Je la tenais !_

\- Cléo ! Où est Eleonora ? lui demanda, en hurlant presque, Elodie.

Elle était avec elle. Elle lui tenait la main. Mais le portail s'était déchaîné. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. C'était horrible. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'Eleonora entre à Idris. Celle-ci s'était accrochée à elle mais, elle, Cléo l'avait lâchée.

\- Par l'Ange ! Cléo ! Réponds-nous !

Enzo avait pris son visage entre ses mains la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je… je l'ai lâchée… elle… il… pfff… c'était…

\- Hé hé, ça va, little sister, calme toi… Inspire…Expire… Encore une fois…Inspire…Expire…Voilà… Ça va mieux ?

\- Expliquez-nous, Mademoiselle Juliot, je n'aime pas me déplacer pour rien.

Un homme, approchant de la cinquantaine, ne laissa pas le temps à Cléo de répondre à son jumeau. Ses yeux noirs, fixaient la jeune Chasseuse d'Ombres. Cléo céda sous le regard de l'homme. Elle raconta leur passage tumultueux dans le portail, comment Eleonora avait été refoulée.

\- Serait-il possible qu'elle soit de retour à Paris ?

\- Je ne sais pas Matthieu, répondit Elodie.

\- Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas rester ici à regarder le portail. Il faut le fermer, déclara le quinquagénaire.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! s'exclama Cléo, Eleonora peut encore arriver. Si elle est retournée à Paris, Eva la fera passer de nouveau. On ne peut pas lui fermer la porte.

\- Écoutez Mademoiselle Juliot, si nous laissons ouvert le portail plus longtemps ce serait laisser entrer des démons. Êtes-vous prête à affronter une invasion, Mademoiselle Juliot ?

Cléo détestait la manière avec laquelle l'homme l'appelait « Mademoiselle Juliot ».

 _Quelle condescendance !_

\- Non.

\- Nous sommes alors d'accord.

Il fit signe de fermer le portail à un homme, caché par l'obscurité du couloir. Puis, il s'éloigna, sans un mot. Avant de disparaître à une intersection, il dit, tout de même :

\- Le Consul vous attend dans son bureau.

Il disparut. Ils restèrent tous silencieux.

\- Aller, les enfants venaient.

Deux gardes les escortaient. Ils déambulèrent le long des couloirs. A droite. A gauche. On monte deux étages. On descend trois étages. A gauche. A droite. Puis de nouveau à gauche et de nouveau à droite. Même quelqu'un portant une rune _Mnemosyne_ ne pourrait retenir l'emplacement du portail. C'est fait exprès. Seuls quelques Chasseurs d'Ombres connaissent sa localisation.

 _C'est pour éviter les invasions surprises et les rébellions._

Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans un immense couloir. Immense ne serait pas le terme approprié, disons plutôt majestueux. Oui, majestueux convient mieux. Il y avait des colonnes qui formaient des petites alcôves où se trouvaient les portraits des anciens Consuls. Cela changeait des murs froids en pierre qu'ils avaient longés. Un sol de marbre s'étalait sous leurs pieds. Cléo avait envie d'enlever ses chaussures. Ce serait dommage de salir un si beau sol. Les deux gardes les introduisent dans un grand bureau. Il y avait des étagères croulant sous les boîtes à archives, tout le long des murs. Une unique fenêtre baignait la pièce d'un halo bienveillant. Au milieu, trônait un bureau auquel était attablée Jia Penhallow. A leur entrée, elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Comme il n'y avait que deux chaises, les garçons étaient restés debout derrière elles. Cléo aurait bien aimé donner sa place à son petit frère mais un seul regard de lui montrait que ce n'était pas la peine de proposer.

\- Elodie, je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vues, déclara la Consule.

\- Oui, bien trop longtemps, lui répondit Elodie avec une intonation qui trahissait sa peine.

Elles restèrent silencieuses, comme si elles se recueillaient. Cela faisait dix ans que Sébastian Verlac, leur neveu, était décédé. Il avait été assassiné par Jonathan Morgenstern dont la réputation n'est plus à refaire. Il a même utilisé l'identité du défunt pour commettre ses atrocités. Imaginez le choc pour Elodie qui avait élevé le vrai Sébastian comme son propre fils.

Enfin, Penhallow brisa le silence gênant :

\- Ne devais-tu venir avec une nouvelle Néphilim ? Où est-elle ?

Elodie se râcla la gorge :

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange. Eleonora a traversé le portail avec Cléo. Mais le portail a en quelque sorte repoussé Eleonora. On ne sait pas où elle est actuellement.

Jia Penhallow les regardèrent tour à tour. Visiblement, elle, non plus, ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est le Yin ?

\- On n'en sera sûrs quand on retrouvera le Yang. Mais il faut que nous la retrouvions vite, on a déjà essayé de la tuer.

Sous le regard interrogateur de la Consule, Elodie raconta tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Enzo et Matthieu ponctuèrent son récit de précision. Quant à Cléo, elle restait silencieuse. Elle était inquiète. Elle se sentait responsable d'Eleonora. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour la ramener à l'Institut après tout. Et si les démons Ravener revenaient... Elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

 _Nora où es-tu..._

Cléo sentit la main de son _parabatai_ lui presser l'épaule. Il savait quand ça n'allait pas. C'est un peu bête à dire mais ce petit geste de réconfort la calma un peu. Enzo avait ce pouvoir.

 _Mon idiot de frère, mon alter ego..._

Jia Penhallow se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Cléo avait remarqué que tous les gens importants faisaient cela quand ils réfléchissaient. Cela l'aurait fait rire dans d'autres temps. Enfin, la Consule prit la parole :

\- Il est évident qu'il faut retrouver cette jeune fille le plus rapidement possible. Mais je pense que prévenir les autres Néphilims seraient une erreur.

\- Quoi ? lâcha Cléo, mais il nous faut un maximum de personnes pour retrouver Eleonora, peut-être que quelqu'un l'a vue, ce serait mieux...

\- Cléo, la coupa Matthieu, Madame Penhallow a raison. Le Yin et le Yang attire beaucoup de convoitise. On ne peut faire confiance à personne.

Cléo repensa à l'histoire de Dourov et Pachkov. Les gens faisaient des choses stupides quand il s'agit du Yin et du Yang. La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Elodie, tu es en charge de cette affaire, les jumeaux Juliot t'aideront, déclara la Consule.

\- Moi ? Mais Jia, cela fait des années que...

\- que tu n'es pas sortie de l'institut de Paris. Je le sais. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas perdue la main. N'oubliez pas de me donner régulièrement de vos nouvelles, moi même je resterai à l'écoute du moindre indice. Bon courage. Ah ! J'oubliais ! Matthieu, vous rentrez à Marseille. Vous n'êtes pas majeur et vous êtes blessé. Ce n'est non-négociable.

Cléo regarda du coin de l'œil son petit frère. Il affichait sa mie renfrognée que Cléo trouvait adorable. En tout cas, elle était d'accord avec la décision de la Consule. Ra risquait d'être une mission dangereuse.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas Nora. On arrive._


	9. Chapitre IX

Chapitre 9

Le loup se rapprochait dangereusement. Eleonora chercha autour d'elle quelque chose qui pouvait lui servir d'arme mais il faisait nuit noire, elle ne voyait rien. Soudain, le loup s'arrêta. Il leva son museau. Il semblait humer l'air. Puis, il plongea ses yeux jaunes dans les siens. Quelque chose en lui changea. Il se contractait, se convulsait. Son museau se rétracta, ses poils disparurent un à un. Peu à peu, ses pattes avants se transformaient en bras et les pattes arrières en jambes. Ses griffes sont devenues des ongles sales. Sans qu'Eleonora comprenne, le loup n'avait plus rien d'un loup. Un jeune homme au corps massif lui faisait face. Ses muscles saillants se contractaient sous sa respiration haletante. Du loup, il ne restait que les deux yeux jaunes. Soudain, une pensée traversa Eleonora.

 _Il est complètement nu !_

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, gênée. L'ancien loup prit la parole. Mais il ne s'exprimait pas en français. Quelque chose dans son regard montrait qu'il avait compris que la _Néphilim_ ne parlait pas la même langue.

\- Why are you here ? Dit-il dans un parfait anglais.

\- I'm lost, répondit Eleonora qui avait quelques notions dans la langue de Shakespeare.

\- Where did you come from ?

\- Paris.

Les deux yeux jaunes la transperçaient comme s'ils essayaient de lire en elle.

 _Peut-être est-ce le cas ?_

\- A gate ?

\- Yes.

\- Follow me.

Il tourna les talons et en moins de deux, il se transforma en loup. Il disparut dans la tempête. Eleonora se leva et le suivit tant bien que mal. Ne voyant rien dans l'obscurité, elle se laissa guider par les yeux luisants. Après ce qui lui semble une éternité, ils arrivèrent à une route, au bord de laquelle était garée une moto.

Le lycan avait repris forme humaine. Il récupérait des vêtements dans une des sacoches du deux roues et s'habillait. Il tendit une veste à Eleonora, et s'installa sur la moto. Il fit signe à la jeune fille de monter derrière lui. Elle hésita. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Peut-être que les Juliot et Elodie allaient-ils venir pour elle ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre dans le blizzard. Le loup-garou la regarda avec insistance.

 _Roooh ! Et puis zut !_

Ses amis allaient bien la retrouver. Ce sont des Chasseurs après tout. Elle monta sur la moto. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils se mirent en route. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une route. C'était plutôt un chemin sinueux entre les congères où les plaques de verglas menaçaient de faire glisser les usagers.

Après plusieurs minutes où le vent glacial accentué par la vitesse du véhicule fouettait le visage d'Eleonora, ils arrivèrent devant une grande demeure. C'était un manoir digne du comte Dracula. Peut-être était-ce vraiment le sien ?

 _Ne sois pas stupide Léo, un loup-garou ne t'emmènerait jamais chez un vampire…_

La jeune fille descendit de la moto. De plus près, le bâtiment était encore plus impressionnant. Il donnait la chair de poule. Eleonora frissonna sous la veste trop large. Un son de cloche la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna. Le loup-garou tenait dans ses mains une corde qui était reliée à une cloche accrochée à un arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- Come on, dit le garçon en la précédant.

 _Flippant..._

Elle le suivit, faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur les marches du perron verglacées. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir.

 _Waouh !_

Une chaleur bienveillante les enveloppa. L'intérieur ressemblait à l'Institut de Paris: de riches tapis, des meubles dignes du Roi Soleil... Peut-être que ce n'était pas un vampire qui vivait là finalement. Une petite femme d'un âge avancé vint à leur rencontre. Elle se mit à parler très vite dans la même langue que le loup-garou.

 _Russe ? Néerlandais ?_

Elle prit Eleonora par les épaules avec des manières mi-rudes mi-bienveillantes. Elle la mena dans un fauteuil près d'une grande cheminée. Elle la força à enlever ses deux vestes trempées par la neige et l'enveloppa dans un vieux plaid. La petite femme s'adressait au lycan, celui-ci se contentait de grommeler. Elle le chassa d'un geste de la main. Il quitta la pièce et la vieille femme le suivit. Eleonora se retrouva seule dans cette grande pièce. Mais bizarrement, la peur qu'elle ressentait depuis son atterrissage disparaissait peu à peu. Cette maison avait quelque chose de familier, grâce à sa ressemblance avec l'Institut peut-être…

La vielle femme revint avec une tasse fumante qu'elle tendit à Eleonora. Celle-ci la prit, c'était un chocolat chaud à l'odeur alléchante. Avant qu'elle ne put tremper ses lèvres dans ce breuvage aux airs délicieux, le loup-garou revint accompagné d'un homme. Il avait une trentaine d'années et pourtant ses cheveux étaient grisonnants. Son style vestimentaires jurait avec la décoration du manoir. Il portait un bas de jogging éliminé et un gilet en laine bien trop grand pour lui. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il la dévisageait étrangement.

 _En même temps Léo comment veux-tu qu'il te dévisage ? Tu as atterri au milieu d'une tempête de neige, tu dois ressembler à un yeti..._

Il s'agenouilla près d'Eleonora et lui tendit la main. Eleonora fit de même après quelques secondes d'hésitations. Il sortit sa stèle et commença à tracer une rune sur le creux du poignet de la jeune fille. C'était la première Marque qu'on lui traçait. Une chaleur se dégageait de la stèle, ça devenait de plus en plus chaud, ça brûlait presque quand il termina.

« C'est pas agréable, je te l'accorde, lui dit l'homme en français.

 _En français ? c'est louche Léo ! Il te connaît ! Il fait peut-être partie des gens qui veulent te tuer !_

\- Vous êtes français ?

Il ne semblait pas prêt à entendre une question aussi directe. En même temps, il y a mieux comme interrogations quand on se retrouve dans un endroit totalement inconnu.

\- Non, je ne suis pas français, mais si j'avais su que toi, tu l'étais, je ne t'aurai pas torturer avec ma stèle. J'ai quelques notions dans la langue de Molière, une bonne amie à moi me la apprise il y a bien longtemps, Elodie qu'elle s'appelait, qu'elle doit encore s'appeler, j'espère.

Il la dévisageait en quête d'une réaction. Cela ne faisait aucun la Elodie dont il parle est la Chasseuse d'Ombre qu'Eleonora connaît.

\- Où suis-je ? Demanda la jeune fille pour changer de sujet.

\- Dans mon modeste Institut, je suis Boris Pachkov.

Ce nom disait quelque chose à Eleonora mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait entendu.

\- Et toi qui es-tu ?

\- L'Institut d'où ?

\- Saint-Pétersbourg, dit-il d'un ton patient bien qu'Eleonora est sciemment éviter sa question.

\- La Russie… ça explique le froid…

\- Je vois que tu as de l'humour mais je ne peux pas accueillir dans mon Institut une jeune _Néphilim_ ne possédant pas la Marque de Seconde Vue, perdue dans le blizzard, sans connaître son identité. Qui es-tu ?

Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle avait envie de tout dévoiler. Mais elle devait être prudente, elle ne connaissait pas encore les intentions de cet homme. Elle devait lui répondre mais en lui disant le moins possible.

\- Je m'appelle Eleonora et je viens de Paris.

Les yeux de l'homme se mirent à briller. Il la connaissait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Mais comment saviez-vous que j'étais une _Néphilim_ ? Comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué je n'ai pas la Marque.

\- Tu pues le _Néphilim_ , intervint le loup-garou.

\- Et toi, tu sens le chien mouillé !

 _Bravo Léo, tu l'as dit tout fort ! Quelle bonne idée que d'énerver un loup-garou !_

\- Je n'en étais pas sûr à 100 % mais bon j'ai pu tracer une Rune, répondit Boris Pachkov.

Soudain, une douleur se déclara au niveau de son aine droite, de sa tâche. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua :

\- Igor, toujours là pour profiter du délicieux chocolat chaud de Nanny ! Déclara une voix rieuse.

La douleur dans l'aine droite d'Eleonora augmenta. C'était comme un feu intérieur. Ça la brûlait. Elle se tordit de douleur renversant le contenu de sa tasse sur le directeur de l'Institut. On entendit un grand boum dans le couloir. Mais Eleonora ne vit pas plus. Sa vision se brouilla, elle entendit juste des bruits sourds, puis plus rien. Elle avait perdu connaissance.


	10. Chapitre X

**Chapitre 10**

Il n'y avait rien dans ce livre là non plus. Cela commençait à frustrer Matthieu. Il était totalement impuissant.

A peine, la Consule leur avait-elle donné les consignes qu'Elodie avait appelé Eva et ses parents. Lui, se retrouvait à Marseille pendant que les « grands » étaient à Paris à la recherche d'Eleonora. Il lui avait promis de l'aider à retrouver ses parents maintenant c'est elle qu'il fallait retrouver.

\- C'est quoi ?

Une petite voix le tira de ses pensées. C'était Lola, sa petite sœur de quatre ans, la petite dernière.

\- Mais, dis moi Lola tu es discrète comme un chat, je ne t'ai même pas entendue.

Il l'a prit sur les genoux.

\- C'est quoi ? Répéta-t-elle en désignant une feuille sur la table.

\- C'est un symbole, celui du Yin et du Yang.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as dessiné ?

Pourquoi ? Comment ? C'est quoi ? Les questions favorites de Lola la curieuse… ça en devait agaçant parfois.

\- Parce qu'il faut que je le trouve dans tous ces livres.

\- Pourquoi ?

 _Aller Matthieu sois patient, tu vas pas envoyer balader une petite fille de quatre ans._

\- Pour aider mon amie disparue.

La petite fille prit un air grave qui fit sourire son grand frère.

\- Moi aussi je vais aider ton amoureuse !

Elle sauta à terre et prit un livre dans la bibliothèque. C'était le rayon dédié aux livres sur les différentes armes, elle n'allait probablement rien trouvé là-dedans. Mais Lola affichait une mine si résolue qu'il ne voulait pas la gêner dans son élan.

 _Attends ! Elle a dit « ton amoureuse » !_

Il aimait bien Eleonora mais bon il la connaissait à peine. Qu'est ce Lola a encore inventé ?! Il se replongea dans son livre sur les légendes, en quête de précisions sur le Yin et le Yang. On en savait très peu sur cette prophétie, peut-être que des indices se dissimulaient dans un livre. Il se remit à penser à Eleonora. Elle était tellement… impressionnante ! Elle les avait suivis avec une confiance aveugle, elle a à peine eu peur quand ils se sont faits attaquer par les démons. Et puis, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu'il se connaissait à peine. Elle aurait pu fuir et sauver sa peau. Mais non, elle l'avait mis en sécurité. Il se souvint avec quelle concentration elle écoutait Elodie lui expliquait le Monde Obscur, avec quelle ténacité elle avait survécu aux entraînements tortueux de Cléo. Il en était certain Eleonora pouvait s'en sortir sauf si les démons qui voulaient la tuer la trouvaient avant eux…

\- Et bien vous en êtes studieux tous les deux !

La voix douce de leur mère le ramena à la réalité, leur Terrestre de maman comme aimait l'appeler leur père. Et oui, leur maman n'était pas une Nephilim de naissance mais elle a rencontré leur père dans un bar infesté de vampires et elle est tombée tellement amoureuse qu'elle a bu dans la Coupe. Elle ne le regrette pas mais disons que tout cet univers la dépasse et qu'elle ressemble davantage à une ménagère Terrestre qu'à une Chasseuse d'Ombre, même si très peu de monde la bat au lancé de couteaux.

\- On cherche l'amoureuse de Matt, lui répondit Lola.

\- Oh dis donc il va falloir m'expliquer. Qui est l'amoureuse de mon grand garçon ? Dit Corinne Juliot en rigolant.

\- Ce n'est pas mon amoureuse, grommela Matthieu, puis on la cherche pas vraiment. Cette partie-là c'est Cléo et Enzo qui s'en occupent. Nous, on cherche quelque chose qui nous aiderait à comprendre qui elle est et pourquoi on veut la…

\- Trouvé !

Matthieu se retourna vers sa cadette.

 _Ça, ça m'étonnerait._

Elle brandissait un vieux cahier ouvert à une page sur laquelle était dessiné le symbole qu'il cherchait tant. Finalement, Lola n'avait pas été inutile. Il prit le cahier des mains de sa sœur, pas contente qu'on lui arrache ainsi sa trouvaille. Il y avait tout un tas de petits symboles autour du Yin et du Yang. Matthieu tourna les pages, ces symboles s'étalaient dans tout le cahier.

\- ça n'a aucun sens...

\- Des runes démoniaques ? Demanda sa mère.

Ils levèrent la tête quand Gaëtan, âgé de huit ans, entra avec Thibaut.

\- Faîtes moi voir, dit-il, je suis en train d'étudier cela. Hmmm… Non ce ne sont pas des runes démoniaques, ni angéliques d'ailleurs.

Thibaut, 13 ans et en pleine crise d'adolescence, jeta un coup d'œil au cahier.

\- C'est du russe, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Maintenant, qu'il le disait ça paraissait évident.

\- Et bien mon fils, tu n'as plus qu'à aller à la bibliothèque municipale traduire ce cahier avec Google traduction.

Et oui, leur Terrestre de maman voyait internet comme le St-Graal de l'information.

* * *

\- Qui es-tu ?

Eleonora avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'un garçon aux yeux bleu-glacial l'interrogea.

\- J'ai déjà tout dit hier. Et toi qui es-tu ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas russe.

\- J'ai une rune patate.

\- Elle s'est effacée depuis hier soir, patate.

Eleonora regarda son poignet. Rien. Mais comment pouvait-elle le comprendre ?

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je ne parle pas russe. Hier, encore je ne comprenais pas ce que disait le loup-garou…

Quelque chose dans les traits du garçon se détendit. Il semblait la croire. Étrangement, il avait un air familier. C'était comme si elle le connaissait mais elle ne savait pas d'où. Pourtant, un si beau garçon ça ne s'oublie pas. Il avait une mâchoire carrée, et un semblant de barbe blonde. Ses yeux pouvaient geler quiconque les regardait trop. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur de la barbe, longs, il les avait attachés.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était la vieille femme. Elle souriait et débitait des paroles incompréhensibles à une vitesse ahurissante. Le garçon lui répondit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Nanny, je vais bien… Juste un petit coup de fatigue… oui c'est étrange pour une coïncidence … tu as raison tes cookies nous remettront d'aplomb… oui Nanny je vais lui retracer une Rune… oh je ne doute pas de tes talents de professeur de langues, mais elle risque de parler l'ancien russe

Nanny laissa une pile de vêtements sur une chaise et s'en alla en riant.

\- J'ai compris tout ce que tu as dit mais pas ce qu'elle a dit. Pourtant, je suppose que tu parlais la même langue qu'elle…

\- En effet… on se creusera la tête plus tard ! Nanny nous a préparé des cookies, j'ai pas envie qu'Igor mange tout avant nous. Au faite, je m'appelle Alexei.

\- Eleonora

\- Je sais.

Sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

\- Je me suis réveillé avant toi, et mon père m'a tout raconté. Ah oui, quand je dis réveillé je veux dire que j'ai perdu connaissance hier soir en même temps que toi. J'ai bien l'impression que nous sommes connectés Eleonora de France. Tiens, habille-toi, Nanny t'a apporté des affaires de rechange, je te referai une rune après.

Il resta face à elle.

 _Alors oui mais non. Il va falloir se tourner mon grand ou sortir._

 _-_ Ah oui pardon je regarde pas.

Il se tourna. Eleonora enleva son tee-shirt. Alors qu'elle avait encore le vêtement sur le visage elle sentit une main frôlait son aine droite. Elle frissonna. Une chaleur bienveillante se dégagea de sa tâche.

\- Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle en retirant complètement son tee-shirt.

\- Pardon, mais je voulais être sûr... Peut-être que c'est à cause de ça que l'on se comprend.

Il souleva son tee-shirt dévoilant une tâche sur son aine gauche: la même tâche qu'Eleonora, enfin presque… C'était la même mais à l'envers et plus claire.


	11. Chapitre XI

Chapitre 11

C'était la même tâche mais à l'envers et plus claire. Eleonora n'en revenait pas.

\- Tu es le Yang…

Il la regardait avec un air d'incompréhension. Visiblement, il ne connaissait pas la prophétie.

\- Il y a une prophétie :« Le Yin et le Yang réunis libéreront le feu et la glace. Ensemble, ils réaliseront de grands desseins. » Nos tâches sont trop parfaites pour être de simples tâches de naissance, puis la mienne est apparu il y a quelques jours seulement.

\- La mienne aussi, renchérit-il, et il y a le fait qu'on se comprenne alors que je ne parle pas français et que tu ne parles pas russe puis on dirait que je te connais. Fin c'est ridicule, je sais pas comment j'aurai pu mais au fond de moi j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.

\- Moi aussi, c'est comme si j'étais déjà venue dans cet Institut…

\- C'est le cas, la coupa la voix de Boris Pachkov qui s'adressait en français.

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air fatigué. Il s'approcha d'eux.

 _Pssst Léo ! Tu es en soutien-gorge!_

Eleonora enfila un pull que Nanny avait laissé. Le directeur de l'Institut tendit la main à Eleonora qui la lui donna. Il traça la rune de langue universelle. Ça faisait moins mal que la première mais ce n'était toujours pas très agréable.

\- Alexei, assied toi. Je vais vous raconter quelque chose.

Eleonora se poussa pour qu'Alexei s'installe. Boris s'assit sur la chaise à côté.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue Eleonora tu venais d'avoir un an, fin vous veniez d'avoir un an. On fêtait votre anniversaire. Oh, c'était une petite soirée tranquille. Il y avait ma femme et moi, ma sœur et son mari, qui est mon parabatai. Ce sont tes parents Léo…

Le cœur de la jeune fille tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle était si proche de comprendre son passé. Bizarrement, elle était inquiète de découvrir la vérité. Même si elle avait cinquante mille questions à poser, elle laissa Boris continuait :

\- Le lendemain de cette soirée, Vladimir et moi sommes partis pour Moscou…

Ça lui revenait maintenant ! Vladimir Dourov et Boris Pachkov ! Les deux hommes dont avaient parlés Élodie ! Les deux hommes qui avaient tentés de prendre Moscou !

\- Vous avez tentés de prendre l'Institut !

\- Oh je vois que tu es déjà au courant de cette histoire, dit Boris d'un ton triste.

Il jeta un regard à son fils qui visiblement ne comprenait pas. Il continua :

\- Vladimir était si confiant. On avait préparé ce plan depuis des semaines. L'Institut comprenait que quelques habitants : le vieil directeur, sa femme et un jeune Chasseur d'Ombre en formation. Quelques jours plus tôt, on a prévenu Moscou de notre arrivée pour affaire, ils nous laissèrent le portail ouvert. Le jour J on traversa. Dans la bibliothèque, il n'y avait qu'une personne, enfin on le pensait. Le jeune Chasseur d'Ombre était adossé à une table. Vladimir s'approcha de lui et l'endormit avec je ne sais quelle potion. J'avais été clair avec lui, je ne voulais pas de morts ni de blessés. Bref, le Nephilim tomba au sol. On sortit dans le couloir, objectif le bureau du directeur. On y arriva mais il n'y avait personne. On allait sortir de la pièce quand un petit groupe de personnes nous barra le chemin. Ils étaient six : le directeur et sa femme, un couple et leur deux enfants. Invités surprises… On a appris plus tard que la fille de ce couple était aussi dans la bibliothèque et qu'elle a prévenu les autres en nous voyant endormir son ami. Vladimir me regarda une lueur dans les yeux… La même lueur avant chaque combat. J'étais récalcitrant à me battre mais quand ton parabatai se bat tu te sens obligé de l'aider. On a mis K.O nos deux premiers adversaires, mais bon on a été vite submergé. Je me suis rendu… Vladimir voulait continuer, il répétait qu'on pouvait gagner… très certainement mais ça impliquait de tuer… et ça je ne pouvais pas… alors Vlad m'a suivi. On nous a attachés le temps le temps que l'Inquisiteur vienne d'Idris, puis on nous y emmenés. Vladimir s'est échappé pendant que l'on traversé le portail.

\- Pourquoi ? Lâcha Alexei, pourquoi vouloir vous emparer de l'Institut de Moscou ?

\- Des mois avant cet acte, Vladimir et moi faisions notre tour habituel au marché noir de Saint-Pétersbourg. Ce jour-là, il y avait un nouveau marchand, il venait de Roumanie, il me semble. Il vendait toute sorte de bijoux, d'amulettes… On inspectait sa marchandise pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'illégal. Tout avait l'air en ordre. Mais Vladimir est tombé sur un collier représentant le symbole taï-chi. Je me rappelle très bien avoir ressenti le feu quand il l'a touché, et le froid quand je l'ai touché. Tout le monde connaissait la prophétie : « Le Yin et le Yang réunis libéreront le feu et la glace. Ensemble, ils réaliseront de grands desseins. » On pensait que c'était nous, qu'on allait acquérir de nouveaux pouvoirs et que nous réaliseront de grands desseins. On pensait que l'on pourrait mener les Nephilim à l'apogée de leur gloire. Pour ça, il fallait que l'on prenne le pouvoir, on pensait commencer par Moscou, puis Paris. Des cibles faciles… Mais on a échoué dès la première… C'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça…

\- Élodie m'a dit que pendant votre procès vous avez dit ne pas être sûr d'avoir senti le pouvoir.

\- Oh si Eleonora, je l'ai bien senti. Mais j'ai dit le contraire. Le pouvoir du Yin et du Yang rend avide d'ambition, de pouvoir… Il est trop dangereux pour être utilisé. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous ne parliez à personne de vos tâches.

Tous trois restèrent silencieux. Alexei regardait son père comme s'il était un étranger. En même temps, c'est un lourd secret qu'il vient de dévoiler. Enfin, il n'a pas tout dit…

\- Vous avez dit que Vladimir s'est échappé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Pourquoi on m'a retrouvée à Paris ?

Il secoua la tête :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on t'a retrouvée à Paris. Ce que je sais après je le tiens de Nanny et Ada, ma femme. Vladimir a atterri dans le salon à Saint-Pétersbourg, il a pris Anna par la main et toi dans ses bras. Il vous a enveloppé dans des couvertures et vous êtes partis avec la voiture alors qu'il y avait une tempête de neige.

\- Il était sourd à toutes nos questions, ajouta Nanny qui venait de passer la porte, des hommes de l'Inquisiteur sont venus quelques heures après, on leur a dit la vérité. On était tellement inquiète pour Anna et toi Eleonora. Ils sont partis à la recherche de la voiture. Ils l'ont trouvée, dans un fossé…

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la vieille femme.

\- A l'intérieur, il y avait le corps sans vie de ta mère. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres ont continué les recherches, des loups-garous se sont joints au recherche. Ils ont uniquement retrouvé ton ours en peluche. Selon les Terrestres, une avalanche a eu lieu pas loin de là. On pensait que tu étais morte là-bas. Je sais que Vladimir est toujours vivant.

Il montra une rune.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Une rune de parabatai. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que sont des parabatai… comment l'expliquer… ce sont deux Chasseurs d'Ombre qui se lie par une rune. Ils se jurent de s'entraider. C'est comme un mariage en quelque sorte mais seul la mort peut briser le lien. Ma rune est encore nette et je sens que Vladimir est vivant.

\- Vous n'avez jamais cherché à le retrouver ?

Il prit un air grave :

\- Eleonora, j'aime ton père comme un frère. Mais j'aimais ma femme et mon fils encore plus. L'Enclave avait accepté de me libérer à condition que je ne quitte pas l'Institut. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre le reste de ma famille, surtout qu'Ada était déjà malade.

\- Allons, ne parlons plus de ça, déclara Nanny, venez j'ai préparé du chocolat chaud et des cookies.

* * *

Enzo dormait tout contre elle. Ça faisait des heures qu'Eva essayait de « craquer » le portail. Cléo n'avait pas tout compris mais en gros, le portail c'était comme un navigateur internet on pouvait voir l'historique, sauf qu'il avait été effacé. Eva voyait bien les trajets vers Idris mais pas celui qu'aurait pu faire Eleonora. Élodie faisait les cent pas devant eux. Elle était inquiète, tout comme Cléo. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer son amie au prise de démons Ravener, ou d'un magicien qui la torturerait pour utiliser le pouvoir du Yin.

 _Pourvu que personne ne découvre sa tâche._

Soudain, le portable d'Élodie sonna. Enzo se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Oui Matthieu ?

Cléo et son jumeau se rapprochèrent d'Élodie.

\- Je suis tombé sur un vieux cahier dans la bibliothèque de la maison.

\- Non c'est moi qui l'ait trouvé !

On entendait la voix de Lola.

\- Chut Lola. Bon ce cahier, papa l'avait récupéré pendant la saisie à l'Institut de Saint-Pétersbourg après l'attaque de Boris Pachkov et Vladimir Dourov. C'est ce dernier le propriétaire du cahier, c'est écrit en russe mais j'ai réussi à le traduire.

\- Grâce à Gogol Traduction

\- Chut Lola ! Bref, il y avait plusieurs dessins du Yin et du Yang, des plans d'attaques…

\- En quoi ça va nous aider Matthieu ? Le coupa Enzo.

\- C'est son père ! Vladimir Dourov c'est le père d'Eleonora ! Il a appris à manier les portails ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait dévier le trajet d'Eleonora !

\- Saint-Pétersbourg. !

Tous se tournèrent vers Eva.

\- J'ai enfin trouvé ! Eleonora a atterri à Saint-Pétersbourg.


	12. Chapitre XII

Chapitre 12

\- Allons voyons ce que tu sais faire.

\- Euh … tu sais… ça fait que quelques jours que je sais que je suis une Chasseuse d'Ombres… oh…

Eleonora avait esquivé le poing d'Alexei et même mieux elle l'avait bloqué. Elle l'avait su. C'était difficile à comprendre mais elle savait qu'Alexei allait frapper par la gauche.

\- Pas mal Léo… mais ne baisse pas ta garde… hé !

Hop ! Encore esquivé !

\- Moi qui pensais être imprévisible, c'est raté. Tu es sûre que ça ne fait que quelques jours ? On dirait que tu t'es entraînée toute ta vie, même Jace Herondale ferait moins bien. Aller frappe moi.

La perspective de frapper Alexei ne lui plaisait guère mais le garçon insistait tellement qu'elle ne se fit pas plus prier. Raté ! Il esquiva son coup facilement. En même temps, il était plus expérimenté qu'elle.

\- Euh… Léo ? Toi aussi tu as cette drôle d'impression qui fait que tu sais par avance de quel côté esquiver.

Ah finalement ce n'était pas l'expérience.

\- Oui j'ai la même sensation. Tu crois que c'est à cause du Yin et du Yang ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le sol.

\- Dis moi Léo c'est comment Paris ?

\- Moche.

Alexei la regarda avec surprise tandis qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui.

\- 'Fin non, c'est pas moche c'est même très beau. Bon la météo est pas ouf il pleut souvent. Mais les bâtiments sont beaux, les monuments sont beaux, les œuvres d'arts sont belles même les gens sont beaux.

\- Qu'est ce qui te plaît pas alors ?

\- J'ai beau avoir vécu là-bas toute ma vie, c'est pas ma maison.

\- C'est ici ta maison.

Il se regardèrent en souriant. Il est vrai que ça ne faisait que depuis la veille qu'ils se connaissaient mais un lien les unissait. Eleonora le sentait.

Alexei brisa le silence :

\- Bon, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'entraîner. Viens on va tracer des runes.

Ça faisait une heure qu'Eleonora tracer des runes sur une feuille blanche sous l'œil critique d'Alexei, quand Boris entra dans la bibliothèque.

\- Eleonora, j'ai reçu un message de la Consule.

 _Ils m'ont retrouvée._

Elle savait qu'Elodie et les Julliot ne l'abandonneraient pas.

\- Elle veut que tu ailles à l'Académie. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher dans l'après-midi.

\- Comment ils l'ont retrouvés ? Tu leur as dit ? Et si tout ce qu'ils voulaient ce sont ses capacités ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, dit d'un ton calme Boris face à son fils visiblement contrarié.

\- Ils savent que je suis le Yin.

Boris resta silencieux. Cela ne lui plaisait pas Eleonora le savait. Il ne voulait pas que le Yin et le Yang soient découverts.

\- S'ils ne savent pas que je suis le Yang, ils ne pourront pas utiliser Léo, hasarda Alexei.

\- Ils te trouveront.

\- Mais peut-être qu'ils nous feront pas de mal, dit Eleonora.

\- Peut-être pas la Consule mais d'autres convoiteront le pouvoir. Je pense que le mieux pour vous c'est de collaborer avec l'Enclave. Mais ne vous laissez pas manipuler. Réfléchissez toujours par vous même et n'ayez confiance en personne.

Nanny arriva essoufflée et fit signe à Boris de la suivre. Eleonora ne s'inquiétait plus de ce comportement. Nanny était toujours affolée.

Alexei regardait Eleonora avec tristesse.

\- Tu vas encore partir…

\- J'ai pas envie mais ton père a dit que l'on devait collaborer.

Alexei se leva et partit. Eleonora ne le suivit pas. Il était contrarié autant le laisser seul. La perspective de partir ne lui plaisait guère mais en même temps elle avait hâte de revoir Elodie, Cléo, Enzo et Matthieu.

* * *

Le froid piquait ses joues. Il avait rasé sa barbe, ça ne le couvrait plus. Il voulait faire bonne impression. Cela faisait seize ans qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus. Cela leur fera une surprise. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Ça, on verra. Le manoir des Pachkov se dessinait devant lui.

 _Encore plus majestueux que dans tes souvenirs_

La porte s'ouvrit. Il reconnaîtrait la silhouette entre mille. Il fit un geste de la main en guise de bonjour. Mais la silhouette voûtée de vieille femme disparut à l'intérieur. Un homme en sortit quelque secondes plus tard. Il vint à sa rencontre.

 _Allez câlin de retrouvailles._

Il ouvrit les bras mais Boris Pachkov s'arrêta et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Et bien, n'es-tu pas content de me voir ?

Boris affichait une mine contrariée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici… Vladimir…

\- Ne t'en fais pas vieux frère, je suis juste venu récupérer quelque chose je repars ensuite.

\- Il n'y a plus rien. L'Enclave a tout saisi, il y a des années.

\- Ce que je veux récupérer vient d'arriver.

Ce n'était plus de la contrariété que Boris affichait mais de l'inquiétude.

\- Il n'y a rien qui peut t'être utile.

Il mentait. Très peu de gens peuvent mentir à Vladimir Dourov mais encore moins Boris Pachkov. Il le connaissait par cœur son _parabatai_. Vladimir se contenta de l'ignorer et gravit les marches du perron.

\- Nanny ! Quel plaisir !

La vieille femme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui barrant le chemin.

\- Je sais que tu es vivant et en bonne santé, maintenant tu peux partir.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ta franchise Nanny, dit Vladimir en riant.

Il ne voulait pas se battre, surtout contre Nanny et Boris, mais s'ils ne le laissaient pas passer, il y serait obligé. Mais la vieille femme affichait un air déterminé, elle ne bougerait pas.

\- Nanny, c'est ma fille… laisse moi la voir, lui parler,savoir qu'elle va bien…

 _Vas-y Vlad essaie la corde sensible !_

\- Elle va bien, répondit sèchement Boris qui se tenait derrière lui, malgré son atterrissage imprévu dont je ne doute pas que tu en sois la cause, au milieu d'un blizzard .

Il le connaissait bien. Il avait réussi à le deviner. Qu'avait-il deviner d'autre ?

\- Peut-être en suis-je un peu responsable en effet. Mais bon, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que la famille Dourov soit de nouveau réunie.

\- Que veux-tu vraiment, lâcha Nanny.

\- Vous voulez m'empêcher de voir ma fille ? Je croyais que la famille était importante pour vous.

\- C'est le cas, répondit Boris, c'est pourquoi il faut que tu partes.

Vladimir serra et desserra les poings. Il allait répliquer quand une voix provenant de l'escalier l'en empêcha.

\- Papa, Nanny, j'emmène Léo voir St Petersbourg avant qu'elle ne parte, on prend la…

Vladimir se retourna. Un grand garçon aux yeux glacials caractéristiques des Pachkov se tenait derrière Nanny, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

 _Alexei…_

Il tenait une jeune fille par la main. Elle était guère plus petite que lui.

\- Tu as les yeux de ta mère, Eleonora.

La voir l'émut. Cela lui rappelait cette fameuse nuit et ce pour quoi il était venu. Il devait se venger. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tuer Anna. C'était eux ! Ces soi-disants _Néphilims_ qui les avaient traqués sans relâche, avaient provoqué l'accident !

\- Je t'ai cherché pendant longtemps, ma fille, maintenant je t'ai retrouvée. On sera de nouveau une famille.

Il tendit la main vers elle mais Alexei se mit entre eux. Nanny se rapprocha d'elle. Boris se crispa derrière lui.

 _Ils ne te laisseront pas l'emmener..._


End file.
